Sur le même bateau
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Une nouvelle enquête prend beaucoup de temps à l'inspecteur Murdoch qui aurait bien l'envie de l'utiliser autrement.
1. Un dîner presque parfait

« Sur le même bateau »

Titre : Sur le même bateau

Auteur : Julia R.  
Catégorie: Romance  
Personnages : Principalement William Murdoch et Julia Ogden.  
Résumé : Une nouvelle enquête prend beaucoup de temps à l'inspecteur Murdoch qui aurait bien l'envie de l'utiliser autrement.

.  
Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas.  
Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

1. Un dîner presque parfait.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Toronto. Entre chiens et loups, les lumières commençaient à s'allumer dans les rues, les immeubles et sur le chemin du fiacre qui empruntait une avenue de la ville. Il arrêta sa course devant le bâtiment du poste numéro quatre de la police de Toronto. Le cheval qui le conduisait secoua brièvement sa crinière alors que le marche pied se déplia dans un bruit métallique.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme en descendit. Elle la referma derrière elle et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bâtiment en briques rouges sans accorder la moindre importance au fiacre qui reprenait sa route aussitôt.

Elle entra et accorda de chaleureux regards et de tendres sourires aux hommes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de sa porte, trouvant la pièce vide et plongée dans le noir. Elle resta immobile quelques instants avant d'entendre une voix l'interpeller.

-Docteur Ogden?

Julia se retourna et regarda celui qui se tenait devant elle.

-Bonsoir Agent Crabtree, dit-elle avec douceur, l'inspecteur Murdoch n'est pas là?

-Non madame, il est en ville pour une affaire.

-Ooh je vois, soupira la jeune femme, savez-vous s'il en a pour longtemps et s'il va revenir au bureau ce soir encore?

-Je l'ignore, répondit George en secouant doucement la tête, souhaitez-vous le voir pour une affaire urgente?

-Plus ou moins, grommela Julia si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine.

-Voulez-vous que je tente de le joindre?

-Non, n'en faites rien, je ne souhaite pas le déranger s'il mène une enquête, je vais attendre.

-Bien, acquiesça l'agent avant de lui accorder un dernier regard et la laisser seule à nouveau.

Julia l'observa quelques instants avant de soupirer profondément et de rejoindre la pièce sombre. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière car celle du plateau central suffisait à l'éclairer suffisamment. Elle se dirigea vers la grande table en bois au centre de la pièce et y déposa le sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle alluma la lampe à huile qui se trouvait tout à côté avant d'en faire de même avec une autre, puis une troisième et enfin deux bougies qu'elle laissa sur la table. Elle écarta avec précaution les autres objets qui s'y trouvaient et les plaça sur les meubles environnants tout autour de la pièce. Elle revint à la table et déballa ce qu'elle avait apporté. Une fois fait, elle s'arrêta une minute pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre et vit avec amusement quelques hommes du poste derrière les vitres du bureau regarder avec envie ce qu'elle préparait. Elle sourit timidement et tira les rideaux un à un avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée restée ouverte. Elle s'y pencha et leur sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à l'inspecteur, c'est une surprise.

Elle les vit acquiescer et ferma alors la porte.

-J'en connais un qui va passer une bonne soirée, il en a de la chance, soupira Henry avec amertume avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à présent, mais pourtant la jeune femme se trouvait encore assise devant cette table, seule dans cette pièce que les flammes vacillantes des bougies animaient.

Elle avait consentit à s'occuper un peu, prenant un livre qu'elle lut pendant de longues minutes. Mais après avoir tourné de nombreuses pages, elle finit par le fermer. Elle jeta un œil au cadran de l'horloge. Minuit approchait et elle tombait littéralement de fatigue. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle prit une plume et un morceau de papier qu'elle griffonna rapidement et qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle reprit son sac et éteignit une à une les lampes et les bougies, laissant le noir envahir la pièce à nouveau. Elle ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle et croisa George qui semblait se servir son centième thé de la journée.

-Bonsoir George, murmura la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Docteur, je suis navré que l'inspecteur ne soit pas encore revenu.

-Il devait avoir des choses importantes à faire, une enquête n'est jamais prévisible. Je le verrai demain.

-Et pour votre surprise?

-Nous remettrons cela à une autre fois, répondit Julia en souriant mais pourtant mal à l'aise.

-Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message s'il venait ici ce soir?

-Non, merci ne vous en faites pas, cela attendra.

-Bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit Madame.

-Bonne nuit George, répondit-elle avec politesse avant de le contourner pour se diriger vers la sortie et quitter le bâtiment sans même se retourner.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch était épuisé de cette longue journée. Il n'avait qu'une envie; rentrer chez lui pour quelques heures de sommeil, bien au chaud dans son lit confortable. Mais hélas après ces heures passées à espionner un suspect sur son affaire, il avait dû le conduire au poste afin de l'interroger et rédiger un rapport complet. Il remit l'homme à un de ses collègues et rejoignit son bureau le pas lourd. Il ouvrit la porte, ne remarquant pas les rideaux tirés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il alluma la lumière qu'il remarqua un changement. Une agréable odeur lui parvint aux narines, celui d'un bon repas, d'une bougie que l'on avait éteinte, et un délicat parfum de rose. Il regarda alors son bureau et vit l'immense table qui se trouvait en son centre, décorée et garnie d'un repas préparé pour deux mais qui n'avait pas été touché. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et sourit timidement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de papier plié avec soin qu'il prit délicatement et lu doucement.

_« Bonsoir William, _

_J'espère que le dîner te plaira, hélas j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour t'attendre plus longtemps. Fais attention à toi. _

_Julia. » _

William plia le papier à nouveau et quitta la pièce rapidement pour se diriger vers le bureau de l'agent Crabtree qui somnolait déjà.

-George, le suspect restera là pour la nuit, je me chargerai de lui demain.

-Mais ne souhaitiez-vous pas l'interroger tout de suite? Répondit le jeune homme avec incompréhension.

-J'ai une chose plus importante à faire, répondit simple l'inspecteur, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit simplement George pour lui-même alors que son supérieur s'en allait déjà au pas de course.

* * *

Elle ne dormait pas complètement. Julia avait toujours le sommeil léger lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle sentit les draps s'écarter dans son dos, quelqu'un venir prendre place à côté d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps se presser contre le sien, un souffle chaud voyager sur sa peau, des doigts caresser ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux mais ne se retourna pourtant pas.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura cette voix grave qu'elle connaissait bien au creux de son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se poser dans son cou pour un tendre baiser. Elle sentit ses bras fort l'attirer contre lui et ses mains se glisser sur son ventre. Elle sourit timidement alors qu'il déposa un autre baiser sur son épaule.

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? Murmura-t-elle doucement sans le regarder.

-Tu es venue me voir au bureau avec un succulent dîner et je n'étais pas là.

-Non, en effet, répondit Julia en plaçant ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, mais tu es là maintenant.

-J'ai tout de même le sentiment de devoir me faire pardonner.

La jeune femme rit doucement et se retourna. Elle ancra son regard profondément dans le sien, sentant ses yeux couleur chocolat la sonder, à tel point qu'elle le cru capable de lire son âme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

-William, soupira-t-elle, nous sommes mariés et je sais qui j'ai épousé. Même si j'aimerai passer plus de temps auprès de toi, je sais que ton travail te prend beaucoup de ton temps et je l'accepte.

-Tu n'es pas en colère alors?

-Il m'en faudrait bien plus, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, mais en revanche je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu essaie de te faire pardonner.

-Et que dois-je faire pour cela? Dit-il en souriant lui aussi.

-Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

Il lui accorda un tendre sourire et s'exécuta avec joie dans la seconde. Le baiser dura un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent à peine pour que la jeune femme vienne poser sa tête sur son épaule et qu'ils finissent par s'endormir étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Le Docteur Tasch

**_Note: Veuillez excusez la longue attente avant ce chapitre. D'autres occupations ont pris beaucoup de mon temps. _**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Et bonne lecture _**

**_Julia _**

* * *

2. Le Docteur Tasch

L'inspecteur Murdoch avait eu beaucoup à faire avec cette enquête. Il partait souvent tôt le matin, à l'aube alors que son épouse dormait encore paisiblement dans leur lit. Il lui arrivait de prendre quelques minutes pour la regarder, étroitement couchée contre lui. Il aimait cet instant où un rayon de soleil touchait sa chevelure indiscipliné, lui donnant tout son éclat doré et où son visage paisible était si angélique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher un timide sourire en la regardant, se souvenant que le combat avait été dur et long pour enfin la voir chaque jour à son réveil et s'endormir contre elle chaque nuit. Mais cela faisait déjà plus d'une année qu'ils étaient mariés, que contre toute attente, elle avait accepté de l'épouser aussitôt son mariage avec Darcy annulé. Ils avaient dû batailler contre les préjugés de la société pour enfin pouvoir se marier, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient heureux, ensembles, et peu leur importait si ce n'était cela.

Le travail de l'inspecteur lui prenait pourtant beaucoup de son temps, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais aujourd'hui cette situation le pesait. Julia n'était plus sa collègue, il passait plus de temps loin d'elle qu'à ses côtés même s'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se voir pendant la journée. Les rares déjeunés qu'ils passaient ensembles étaient pourtant parmi les meilleurs moments qu'ils passaient, bien trop courts, mais tellement agréables.

L'inspecteur Murdoch espérait seulement que les choses allaient se calmer et qu'il pourrait enfin lui accorder tout le temps qu'elle méritait. Mais fort était de constater que le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui. A peine avait-il bouclé une affaire qu'une autre toute aussi épineuse leur tombait dessus.

* * *

C'était le cœur lourd qu'il prit le téléphone et demanda le numéro du Docteur Ogden à l'hôpital pour enfant de la ville. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

-Docteur Ogden?

Il pouvait entendre qu'elle devait sourire en prenant l'appel, se doutant que c'était lui qui l'appelait du poste de police numéro quatre.

-Bonjour Julia, répondit William doucement.

-Que me vaut la raison de ton appel?

-Eh bien, je suis de garde et…

-Tu dois annuler notre déjeuné, termina la jeune femme dans un soupir las.

-Julia, je…

-Je comprends, continua celle-ci, le devoir passe avant tout.

-Je suis navré.

-Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme timidement, j'espère que l'enquête ne sera pas trop éprouvante pour vous.

-Je tâcherai d'être là pour le dîner.

-William, tu as oublié que ce ne sera pas mon cas, j'ai une réception avec des bienfaiteurs de l'hôpital.

-Oh oui, répondit le jeune homme en se frottant le front, j'avais oublié ce détail. Nous nous verrons cette nuit alors.

-Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui m'attendras.

-Je le ferai avec impatience.

-Fais attention à toi William et ne prends pas de risques inutiles je t'en prie.

-Comme toujours, tu me connais, dit-il pourtant en riant doucement.

-Justement, répondit la jeune femme de la même façon, je souhaite t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes encore pendant des années.

-Je t'aime, répondit aussitôt l'inspecteur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

L'inspecteur raccrocha le combiné, pourtant le cœur lourd. Il regarda le téléphone quelques instants avant que l'agent Crabtree ne toque doucement au montant de la porte.

-Monsieur, dit-il sans entrer, on vous attend.

-J'arrive George, répondit William avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le porte manteau pour prendre ses affaires et sortir.

* * *

La jeune femme raccrocha dans un long soupir.

-Il a encore annulé votre déjeuné? Lança l'homme qui se trouvait assit en face d'elle.

-Comment veux-tu que je lui parle si je n'arrive pas à partager une seule petite heure avec lui?

-Julia, il va pourtant falloir le faire, tu ne pourras plus le lui cacher bien longtemps.

-Je le sais, murmura la jeune femme, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire. Il a toujours d'importantes affaires et il se doit de toujours rester concentré sur son travail. Cette nouvelle pourrait lui faire perdre sa garde et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-S'il t'aimait, il l'aurait remarqué.

-Ne dis pas ça Isaac, lança Julia en se levant, William m'aime, simplement, il ne voit pas toujours ce qui semble évidant.

-Pour un inspecteur, c'est un sacré inconvénient.

-William est un homme contradictoire, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Ca je l'avais remarqué.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Julia regardant par la fenêtre le parc de l'hôpital baigné par un agréable rayon de soleil. Elle ne bougea pas en sentant le jeune homme venir dans son dos et déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Si nous allions déjeuner? J'ai crû comprendre que tu étais libre à présent.

-Oui, allons-y, soupira Julia, je meurs de faim.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et lui tendit le bras auquel elle s'accrocha aussitôt avant de quitter son bureau ainsi que le bâtiment. Ils marchèrent doucement plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre le centre ville et s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un restaurant bondé. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et se séparèrent enfin, chacun rejoignant son bureau pour une nouvelle après-midi de travail.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Il savait qu'elle les aimait et il se félicitait de toujours trouver celle qui lui faisait plaisir. Il avait pris un peu de temps ce jour là, déléguant son travail à l'agent Crabtree ainsi qu'à l'officier Higgins. Ils savaient tous les deux où il se trouverait, il leur serait facile de le prévenir s'ils avaient besoin de lui. Et cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait fait que croiser son épouse parfois le matin, parfois le soir. Depuis qu'il avait annulé leur déjeuné deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait pour ainsi dire passé aucune journée avec elle.

Ainsi, le jeune homme entra dans l'hôpital, il emprunta ce couloir qu'il connaissait bien, celui qui menait au bureau de son épouse. Il passa l'angle du couloir et se figea sur place. Il vit deux personnes enlacées un peu plus loin. L'homme avait son visage niché dans les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci avait posé son visage sur son épaule. Ils se séparèrent un peu, et le docteur Tasch déposa un baiser sur la joue du docteur Ogden qui lui adressa un tendre sourire. William mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, avant de faire demi-tour au pas de course, sortant du bâtiment aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il resta là, immobile, avant de regarder l'immense bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait. Il le laissa simplement tomber au sol et quitta l'hôpital, rejoignant le poste de police.

* * *

Le jeune homme sentit la balle rentrer en lui. Le coup avait été violent. Il tomba sur le sol, face contre terre dans une douleur insoutenable. Il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il s'était montré imprudent, bien trop imprudent. Perdu dans ses pensées, revoyant son épouse dans les bras de cet homme qu'il ne supportait pas, l'inspecteur Murdoch n'avait pas entendu le craquement de branche dans son dos. Il avait été pris par surprise, le coup était partit, George avait crié, mais trop tard. Il avait mal, si mal, lorsque la tache sombre sur son ventre ne faisait que s'agrandir encore et encore.

Des bras forts, le firent se retourner et il croisa le regard de son supérieur. Il l'entendit jurer, des mots qu'il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait comprendre, et puis, doucement ses yeux se fermèrent. Il ne voulait plus lutter, il n'y arrivait plus de toute manière. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit : Julia.

A suivre...


	3. Réveil

3. Réveil

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital s'était effectué à une vitesse fulgurante. Pourtant l'inspecteur Murdoch le passa dans un sommeil de plomb. Il ne remarqua pas son supérieur perdre patience avec les hommes qui mettaient bien trop de temps à prendre en charge le jeune homme. Il ne vit pas les jambes de George trembler d'émotion et son regard inquiet. Il n'entendit pas la voix inquiète du Docteur Grace qui tentait de soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait l'agent Crabtree. Il ne sentit pas les graviers se glisser sous les roues du fiacre lancé à toute allure dans la nuit noire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ouvrir les yeux, crier de douleur. Il était là, allongé sur le dos, sentant des mains assurées sur lui. Il se trouvait bien loin de toute cette agitation, plongé dans un silence interminable et pesant.

* * *

La jeune femme entra en trombe dans la petite pièce sombre où se trouvait le corps inanimé de l'inspecteur. Julia avait été appelé par l'inspecteur Brakenreid qui lui avait demandé de se rendre à l'hôpital au plus vite. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait mis quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, sentant un vertige la clouer sur place quelques instants avant de se précipiter dans la rue et de demander un fiacre pour se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital. Elle croisa ses anciens amis qui eurent à peine le temps de lui dire dans quelle chambre il se trouvait. Julia s'y précipita sans même entendre leurs recommandations. Elle se dirigea vers le seul et unique lit occupé qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Sa voix fut pourtant guère plus fort qu'un murmure, l'émotion l'étouffant dans sa gorge.

-William.

Elle ne pu prononcer un mot de plus, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle approcha doucement de lui, le regardant avec intérêt pour analyser avec précision son état. La peur s'empara d'elle un peu plus. Il était gravement blessé, très gravement. Julia s'assit sur le lit et caressa tendrement le paisible visage de son époux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'eut pourtant aucun effet sur le jeune homme.

-William, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant. Nous avons besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, murmura la jeune femme si bas que ce n'était qu'un faible soupir traversant à peine ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de poser son front contre le sien et de pleurer doucement, de longues et interminables minutes, jusqu'au moment où elle ne plus pu lutter. Elle posa alors sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'endormit, tout contre lui, étroitement serrée contre son corps devenu froid.

Les jours avaient été longs et laborieux. La jeune femme ne quittait pas cette chambre, elle se trouvait presqu'à chaque heure assise à côté du corps inanimé de son époux. Julia était épuisée et mangeait à peine. Il lui avait fallut lutter pour ne pas s'échouer sur le sol de fatigue et de chagrin. Rien ne semblait indiquer que l'état de William s'améliorait. Jusqu'à ce matin là.

La jeune femme venait de lui essuyer son visage qu'elle avait rasé avec attention pour ne pas le couper. Elle reposa la serviette sur la table qui se trouvait à côté du lit lorsqu'une main se saisit de son poignet avec force. Julia se figea sur place et regarda aussitôt le jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Elle croisa son regard sombre, ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien.

-William.

-J'ai soif, murmura celui-ci.

Julia acquiesça et se tourna pour prendre de l'eau et un verre. Elle le servit et l'aida à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme bu doucement, pourtant dans un soupir de douleur. Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence, Julia l'ausculta dans les moindres détails avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main dans ses cheveux sombres.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Lança doucement William en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Tu as été blessé il y a trois jours, et tu as été inconscient depuis ce temps là.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-La mémoire te reviendra, répondit doucement Julia.

William ne répondit pas et acquiesça en fermant les yeux doucement. Elle le regarda alors quelques minutes, en silence, avant de se lever. William le sentit aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard, posant silencieusement cette question muette.

-Je vais chercher le Docteur Gram.

Julia se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle sentit sa main être retenue par celle de son époux.

-Il y a un détail pourtant dont je me souviens.

-Lequel?

-Toi et Isaac. Julia, dis-moi que je me suis trompé, dis-moi que tu ne me caches rien.

Elle ne répondit pas aussitôt, ce qu'il comprit comme étant une affirmation de sa part. Elle ne pouvait même pas soutenir son regard et le baissa vers le sol simplement. Il lâcha alors sa main et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

La jeune femme quant à elle, ne pu rester une seule seconde de plus dans la pièce, elle la quitta, se retournant pourtant une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je t'aime William, dit-elle timidement avant de sortir.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants avaient été tout aussi éprouvants pour le Docteur Ogden. Elle avait repris ses activités à l'hôpital, veillant à rendre de nombreuses visites à son époux qui se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Pourtant, elle pouvait remarquer la façon dont il gardait ses distances. Elle avait compris qu'il devait soupçonner quelque chose. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui poser des tas de questions, et elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Mais Julia ne savait pas comment lui parler, comment lui dire ce secret qu'elle gardait en elle depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ce secret qu'il devrait connaître et qu'il allait connaître inévitablement d'ici peu de temps. Elle avait simplement peur, peur de le perdre, peur de le rendre triste, peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant être eux. Julia était terrifiée et elle savait parfaitement que ses réactions pouvaient être interprétées différemment par son époux, seulement, elle n'était pas prête, pas encore.

William de son côté sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisait son regard, mais comme de nombreuses années auparavant, il était incapable de parler. Il faisait des dialogues dans sa tête, il imaginait les mots à dire, les gestes à faire, mais pourtant, lorsqu'il se trouvait face à elle, lorsqu'il prononçait les premiers mots, il les sentait s'étrangler dans sa gorge, incapables de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et finalement, il avait renoncé à parler, pas de ça, restant simplement courtois avec elle, avec cette femme qu'il aimait profondément et qui prenait soin de lui. Cette femme qui l'avait blessé, mais qu'il voulait auprès de lui à chaque seconde.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer enfin chez lui. Son supérieur lui avait même accordé des jours de congés, des tas de jours de congés, tous ceux qu'il n'avait plus pris depuis si longtemps. Trois semaines. Trois longues et interminables semaines. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de tout ce temps libre. Il s'imaginait déjà tourner en rond dans leur maison, comptant les jours à rebours avant son retour au travail. Eh puis, finalement, il se prit à aimer le fait de ne plus se lever à l'aube, d'entendre son épouse dans la pièce voisine, d'entrevoir à travers l'embrasure de la porte sa chevelure qu'elle brossait avec soin avant d'y mettre plusieurs épingles pour tenter de la discipliner.

Ce matin là, encore allongé dans leur lit, il la regarda avec attention, à peine vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Il entendit qu'elle chantait doucement, si bas qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses mots, mais seulement la douce mélodie. William fronça alors les sourcils, se redressant dans le lit pour être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Mais Julia ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle continuait de chanter doucement, caressant de ses mains son ventre, son ventre à peine rebondi, mais d'une manière qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il la connaissait dans les moindre détails et se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer ce détail pourtant si flagrant auparavant. Il ne bougea pas, remettant doucement ses idées en place, comprenant que peut être il avait mal interprété certains signes, certains regards, certains mots.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Elle se figea sur place quelques instants avant de faire un pas vers lui et de venir se tenir au bord du lit.

-Julia, murmura William, tu…

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, approchant sa main du ventre de son épouse. Il la caressa tendrement avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-Le voila ton secret, c'est pour cette raison que tu voyais le Docteur Tash, tu …tu es…

-Enceinte, termina la jeune femme en souriant timidement, je porte ton enfant William.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit largement, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, comme il ne l'avait que rarement fait par le passé, bien trop heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, sans penser une seule seconde à ce que tout cela impliquait, à ce que Julia ne pouvait chasser de son esprit et à ce qui allait se rappeler à eux, bien trop rapidement.

_à suivre..._


	4. Fantôme

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ;)_

* * *

4. Fantôme

La visite faite au poste numéro quatre avait été brève, car Julia avait insisté à ce que se soit le cas. Par obligation envers sa hiérarchie, l'inspecteur Murdoch avait dû prévenir son supérieur de son départ. Il était encore en convalescence et il lui était préférable de rester en ville le temps de son rétablissement complet. Mais le jeune homme savait que si tel était le cas, jamais il ne pourrait se reposer comme il le devrait, et le couple avait donc pris la décision de quitter le pays quelques temps, pour un voyage de quelques jours, en bateau. Ils allaient quitter Toronto dès le lendemain et voyager vers New York, passer quelques jours là-bas avant de rentrer. L'inspecteur Brakenreid avait approuvé leur choix, bien que n'appréciant qu'à moitié voir partir le jeune homme qui devait se reposer et ne pas profiter d'un quelconque voyage d'agrément.

Alors qu'il lui avait promis de bien faire attention à lui et qu'il penserait à ne pas les oublier durant ces quelques jours de repos bien mérité, il se tourna vers son épouse qui le regardait d'un air bienveillant depuis qu'il avait pris place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, ne pouvant pas rester bien longtemps debout sans qu'une douleur ne le tenaille. Elle acquiesça alors en souriant, sous le regard interrogateur de leurs amis les plus proches qu'ils avaient réuni dans le bureau de l'inspecteur chef.

-Nous avons également une nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença William sans pouvoir retenir un sourire de joie, dans quelques mois Julia et moi allons accueillir une personne dans notre vie.

Emily, George et Thomas échangèrent un regard avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux. Elle sentit leurs yeux se poser sur son ventre, et une seconde plus tard des larges sourires illuminèrent leurs visages.

-Nous allons avoir un enfant, répondit-elle simplement.

-Félicitations, lança Emily avec joie.

-Bon boulot, rétorqua Thomas en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de William qui émit une brève grimace, ça mérite de trinquer.

Il se dirigea alors vers le meuble en bois qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et prit cinq verres qu'il posa sur le bureau avant de chercher la bouteille en verre qui recelait le breuvage couleur miel qu'il aimait tant.

George pendant ce temps s'était approché du couple et avait timidement demandé s'il lui était permis d'étreindre le docteur Ogden, ce qu'elle lui accorda aussitôt.

L'homme le plus haut gradé servit alors les verres qu'il tendit à ses amis. Ils trinquèrent mais ni Julia, ni William ne burent.

-Ca ne va pas vous faire de mal Murdoch, grommela son supérieur en voyant qu'il n'avait pas touché son verre, vous pouvez bien boire pour la future naissance de votre fils.

-Nous ne savons pas si c'est un garçon, monsieur.

-Eh bien raison de plus, buvez ce verre et je vous garantie que ce sera un garçon, si vous voulez une fille, vous n'aurez qu'à boire un second.

-Je crois que ça ira, murmura William avant de boire une gorgée pourtant à contre cœur.

-Et vous Docteur? Lança Thomas à la jeune femme. Ne me dites pas qu'il a réussi à vous entrainer avec lui.

-Ca ira pour moi, répondit doucement la jeune femme, je ne me sens pas très bien, il est préférable que je m'abstienne pour cette fois. Mais nous trinquerons n'ayez crainte.

-Je tâcherai de voir si Margaret peut nous préparer un repas dès votre retour, et cette fois, vous ne vous débinerez pas.

-C'est promis, lança Julia en riant.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête entendu avant de boire une autre gorgée, puis William se leva difficilement avec l'aide de son épouse.

-Nous allons rentrer, dit-il simplement.

-Alors nous vous retrouverons dans deux semaines, et soyez à l'heure car le commissaire n'aime pas savoir que ses subordonnés se permettent des vacances par les temps qui courent.

-Je serai là monsieur.

-Bien, bien, grommela Brakenreid, allez-y à présent j'ai peur que vous ne teniez plus longtemps debout.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent doucement vers la sortie.

-Encore tous mes vœux de bonheur, murmura Emily à la jeune femme qui passait à côté d'elle.

-Merci Emily, répondit Julia sur le même ton.

-A bientôt et revenez-nous en forme monsieur, lança George avec joie.

-J'y tâcherai, à bientôt, répondit William en souriant avant que je couple enlacé ne quitte le bureau, puis le plateau central et enfin le bâtiment d'un même pas.

* * *

La valise venait d'être placée sur le fiacre et William vérifiait qu'elle était parfaitement bien accrochée afin qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le chemin de la maison au port. Il émit pourtant un soupir de douleur en resserrant un peu plus la sangle.

-William, murmura Julia en approchant de lui, nous devrions peut être rester ici, tu n'es pas en état de voyager.

-Je t'avais promis que nous ferions un voyage.

-Nous le remettrons à plus tard, ce n'est pas…

Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa tendrement quelques instants.

-Nous allons faire ce voyage Julia, et nous le ferons aujourd'hui parce que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver loin d'ici, enfin seuls.

Il l'attira doucement contre lui, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

-Nous ne sommes plus vraiment seuls, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Non, en effet, ajouta William en glissant ses mains sur elle pour les poser sur son ventre, nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'embrasser durant un long moment avant de monter dans le fiacre.

* * *

Le bateau était parti depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils avaient pris place dans leur cabine, sur un des pont supérieur. Les valises déposées, ils avaient voulu sortir sur le pont afin de savourer ensemble, enlacé, le couché de soleil qui se dessinait derrière les hauts arbres de la forêt la plus proche.

Après avoir prit un ferry jusqu'à Ottawa, ils étaient montés à bord du paquebot qui les conduisait vers New-York. Leur voyage avait commencé et ils savouraient enfin un parfait calme. William se tenait à la rambarde en fer blanche, tenant prisonnière entre elle et son corps, son épouse qui avait posé ses mains sur les siennes. Tout contre elle, il humait délicatement le parfum qui s'émanait de ses cheveux caressant sa nuque. Il regarda la nuit tomber, remarquant que celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras avait les yeux fermés, savourant le faible souffle du vent venant du large.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas partie.

-Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le loisir d'avoir un peu de temps pour te dire à quel point je t'aimais et pour te prendre simplement dans mes bras de cette façon. Je suis navré.

-Ne le sois pas, répondit Julia, nous sommes ensembles et nous le resterons aussi longtemps qu'il nous ait permis de l'être.

-Pour toujours.

Julia ne répondit pas, se doutant que cette affirmation ne pouvait peut être pas durer infiniment et cette sombre pensée la rendait triste. Mais elle se blottie un peu plus contre lui, savourant ce moment et tentant de chasser toute crainte de son cœur.

Ils restèrent là de nombreuses minutes avant que la nuit ne tombe doucement. Les lumières s'allumèrent sur le paquebot et un souffle de vent les glacèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Le couple décida de regagner leur cabine, car l'inspecteur Murdoch devait bien avouer qu'il lui avait été douloureux de rester debout si longtemps sans bouger. Ainsi, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense escalier. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de monde qu'ils remarquèrent à peine. Pourtant, un peu plus loin, un regard bleu frappa William, ces cheveux blonds rassemblés en chignon ne lui étaient pas inconnus et ce visage, il le connaissait bien.

-William? Quelque chose ne va pas?

La voix de Julia le fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il croisa son regard inquiet avant de le diriger vers l'endroit où il avait vu cette apparition.

-Non, juste une douleur, dit-il timidement.

-Il te faut te reposer, répondit simplement son épouse, viens tu devrai t'allonger un peu et ça ira mieux ensuite.

-Du moment que tu t'allonges avec moi, lança-t-il en souriant.

Même après toutes ces années, Julia ne pu s'empêcher de rougir doucement avant qu'ils ne se remettent en marche vers leurs quartiers privés.

Pourtant, l'inspecteur ne pu s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux regards autour d'eux, comme pour se conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait rêvé. Mais hélas, il ne revit pas cette jeune femme à la robe rouge sang, il ne pouvait qu'espérer s'être trompé, car sinon, cela signifiait qu'un fantôme de son passé avait refait surface. Et pour rien au monde aujourd'hui William n'avait envie de croiser son chemin, celui de Sally Pendrick.

...

_à suivre ... _


	5. Une nuit calme---ou presque

5. Une nuit calme...ou presque.

Le roulage du paquebot l'empêchait de dormir. La douleur lancinante à son ventre également. Eh puis, il y avait des images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, des angoisses vieilles de plusieurs années déjà, des souvenirs douloureux. Le bateau tangua légèrement et il n'en fallut pas davantage à l'inspecteur Murdoch pour ouvrir les yeux. Impossible de dormir. Il regarda le plafond en bois peint au dessus du lit. Sans la moindre lumière si ce n'était l'éclat de la lune à l'extérieur entrant par l'un des hublots un peu plus loin, il ne pu que distinguer les courbes et contre courbes du caisson du haut de la cabine. Il soupira profondément, las de ne toujours pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Un faible grognement lui parvint alors aux oreilles, il tourna la tête vers son origine. Il vit son épouse couchée à ses côtés, apparemment profondément endormie et dont la chevelure indisciplinée avalait une partie de son visage. Comme toujours, il ne pu réfréner cette irrésistible envie d'approcher ses doigts de sa peau pour la caresser tendrement. Il se redressa un peu, se retenant sur son coude pour venir se pencher vers elle et déposer un baiser sur son front.

-William, grommela la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux, quelle heure est-il?

-Je l'ignore, murmura le jeune homme au creux de son oreille, il fait encore nuit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

-Rendors-toi, reprit William.

-Pourquoi ne dors-tu plus?

-La douleur se rappelle à moi de temps en temps, dit-il sur un ton léger en lui souriant tendrement.

-Je vais te faire une nouvelle injection, lança Julia en se redressant.

-Non ça ira.

-Si tu ne te soigne pas, tu mettras plus de temps à t'en remettre.

-Oui maman, répondit William en riant.

-Je suis sérieuse, répondit la jeune femme en riant à son tour.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je vais aller faire un tour.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagnes?

-Non, tu as besoin de te reposer. Il faut que tu dormes pour être parfaitement en forme.

-Ne me trouves-tu pas assez en formes? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant pour le taquiner.

-Tu es parfaite, répondit William en laissant une main voyager sur son ventre, mais il faut que tu prennes soin de toi et de notre enfant. Et pour cela j'exige que tu te repose.

-Oui papa, soupira Julia en souriant.

William lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers elle un peu plus pour l'embrasser un long moment. Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle sans quitter son regard. Il se leva et se vêtit avec soin. Il rejoignit le lit à nouveau et remarqua que la jeune femme était retombée dans les bras de Morphée. Il sourit et déposa un autre baiser dans ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce, veillant à lui accorder un tout dernier regard en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

* * *

Le paquebot était vide à cette heure avancée. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était deux heures et vingt-huit minutes, une heure calme. Il croisa pourtant l'un ou l'autre mécanicien, profitant d'une nuit dégagée avant de reprendre leur service à fond de cale pendant des dizaines d'heures durant. Il se souvint parfaitement du chemin jusqu'au pont supérieur et il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour y arriver. Entièrement désert, William savoura le calme de la nuit, prenant place sur un transat en bois et se perdant à regarder les milliers d'étoiles qu'il avait comme couverture. Il se remémora ses cours d'astronomie,il y a de cela bien longtemps, de la passion dévorante d'Alvin Jones, le fils de Enid, une jeune femme qu'il avait fort apprécié par le passé mais qui n'avait jamais su gagner son cœur comme Julia avait su le faire dès leur rencontre. Il se demanda l'espace de quelques instants ce que ce petit garçon débrouillard et intelligent était devenu, quelle vie il menait, quelles étaient ses passions et si sa mère avait su aimer un autre homme. Et puis, doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, épuisé et un peu plus serein.

* * *

Le cri déchira le silence. Un cri strident et inquiétant. L'inspecteur se réveilla en un bond. Il mit quelques instants à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais lorsqu'un homme arriva en courant sur le pont, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Vous avez entendu? Lança-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Je pensais avoir rêvé, répondit doucement William, quelqu'un a crié.

-Ca venait de là, lança l'autre homme avant de partir au pas de course.

William le suivit dans la seconde, descendant l'imposant escalier en bois et s'engouffrant dans un couloir long et étroit. Sur le chemin des deux hommes des portes de cabines s'ouvrirent et des têtes endormies passèrent par leur embrasure. L'inspecteur ne leur accordait pas la moindre importance, se dirigeant vers la provenance du cri. Il passa l'angle du couloir et se figea alors sur place. Sur le sol se trouvaient deux corps. Deux femmes. L'une blonde, l'autre rousse. L'homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque là fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher des corps inanimés, mais machinalement, William tendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Ne touchez à rien, dit-il doucement mais avec autorité.

L'homme le regarda avec de grands yeux et il reprit la parole.

-Je suis policier et il semblerait que ceci est une scène de crime.

-Elles sont mortes?

-Je vais le voir, mais rendez-moi un service, empêchez que quiconque n'approche.

-Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme, si je peux vous aider.

William acquiesça et se dirigea aussitôt vers les corps inanimés. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme blonde, simplement vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit presque transparente. Elle n'avait pas le moindre maquillage, aucune épingle dans les cheveux, de toute évidence elle devait être sortie du lit. Il vit une plaie sur le haut de son crane et du sang imbiber ses cheveux couleur or. Le coup avait dû être violent, car la blessure semblait profonde. Il se désintéressa un peu de sa blessure pour la regarder avec plus d'intérêt. Il fronça les sourcils, la jeune femme n'était pas morte, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Il regarda ensuite la seconde femme, parfaitement coiffée, habillée avec une robe hors de prix et dont le sang rouge avait coloré le châle blanc qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Il se redressa alors et se dirigea vers l'homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque là et qui maintenait la foule curieuse à distance.

-Pouvez-vous encore m'aider? Il me faut trouver un médecin, une jeune femme est encore vivante et elle a besoin de soins urgents.

-Bien Monsieur.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Malédiction

6. Malédiction.

William resta auprès des personnes présentes, ne sachant pas comment les contenir, veiller sur la jeune femme encore vivante et commencer à chercher d'éventuels indices, lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva de la foule et lui apporta l'aide tant espérée.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous prie de regagner vos cabines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Lança un homme d'équipage apparemment haut gradé, en fondant la foule. Oh bon sang!

Il fit une pause en voyant les deux corps étendus un peu plus loin. Puis, il regarda William qui prit aussitôt la parole.

-Un crime a été commis ici, j'ai fait demander un docteur pour la jeune femme blessée.

-L'autre est morte?

-J'attends la confirmation d'un docteur, mais il semblerait.

-Et vous qui êtes-vous monsieur?

-Inspecteur William Murdoch, de la police de Toronto.

-Vous êtes bien loin de votre juridiction.

-J'étais en…voyage de noces, avec du retard, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

L'homme en face de lui ne répondit pas, lorsqu'une voix de femme se fit entendre derrière lui. Il sentit simplement un coup de coude et une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et simplement vêtue d'une longue robe de chambre fermée jusqu'au cou arriva à sa hauteur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer, lança l'homme en la retenant par le bras.

-Je suis docteur, rétorqua Julia, et on a besoin de moi ici.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, murmura William.

-Je crois que si au contraire, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir avant de se diriger vers les jeunes femmes étendues et dont le sang imprégnait déjà la moquette.

-Vous la connaissez? Lança l'homme d'équipage en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le docteur Ogden est mon épouse, répondit William en soupirant avant de se diriger vers elle.

L'autre homme n'en demanda pas davantage et tâcha de disperser avec l'aide du jeune homme qui était allé chercher Julia, les derniers curieux qui se pressaient dans le couloir avant que d'autres ne viennent les aider à retirer les corps du sol. Après de nombreuses minutes à ausculter les deux femmes, l'une d'elle fut transportée dans une cabine vide afin de se reposer et être soignée par un docteur présent sur le paquebot. La seconde fut déclarée décédée par le docteur Ogden, et il fallut vider une partie du réfrigérateur des cuisines pour y stocker le corps jusqu'à leur arrivée à New York.

* * *

Le calme revint enfin sur le paquebot. Pourtant l'inspecteur Murdoch ne quitta pas ce couloir, regardant dans les moindres détails le sol afin d'y trouver toute trace d'indice.

-Je pense que tu vas vouloir enquêter sur cette affaire, lança timidement Julia dans son dos.

Son époux se retourna et fit un pas vers elle.

-Il le faut bien.

-Je m'y attendais un peu, répondit-elle en faisant le moue.

-Tu sais que je ne peux faire autrement, continua William en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Je le sais, les crimes semblent toujours te suivre où que tu ailles, ne crois-tu pas être poursuivit par une quelconque malédiction ?

-Julia, et depuis quand crois-tu à cela?

-Depuis des années, répondit-elle en riant, seulement toi tu n'y as jamais cru.

-Aucune malédiction ne me poursuit, rassures-toi.

-Laisses-moi quand même t'aider dans cette affaire. Tous les deux nous formons une excellente équipe. Et qui sait? Nous aurons peut être encore un ou deux jours pour nous après ça.

-Une enquête risque de te fatiguer plus qu'il ne le faut, tu es déjà bien pâle.

-Depuis que je suis enceinte la vue du sang me rend malade je dois bien l'avouer. Mais William je vais bien, laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plait.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle savait comment faire pour qu'il accepte. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard suppliant, à ce sourire, à cette voix. Et même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire non, de lui dire que c'était bien trop risqué, qu'il avait peur de la perdre, de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait, qu'il était au courant qu'elle lui cachait la vérité sur son état de santé, il acquiesça. Car il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement qu'il lui aurait tout offert pour la rendre heureuse, même si elle lui avait demandé la lune. Il l'aurait fait, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé non plus, il l'aurait fait.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, mais tu seras sous mes ordres, si je dis que tu dois aller te reposer, t'asseoir, manger quelque chose, tu le feras sans discuter.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil de son époux, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

-Oh, crois-moi je le sais, répondit William en riant doucement, mais promets-le moi. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour prendre le moindre risque de te perdre.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total, où Julia regarda le sol, pesant le pour et le contre. Et finalement, elle leva les yeux au plafond, réaction qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle acceptait à contre cœur de se plier aux conditions qu'on lui imposait.

-J'accepte, soupira-t-elle.

William lui sourit largement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pour commencer, dit-il, que dirais-tu de t'habiller?

-Je ne suis pas nue.

-J'aime savoir être le seul à pouvoir te regarder dans cette tenue.

-Nue ou en robe de chambre?

-Les deux, répondit aussitôt William sur ses lèvres pourtant en rougissant avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

-Bien, je vais m'habiller et je te rejoindrai.

-Je serai ici.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui en souriant.

-Monsieur Clark? Dit-il à l'intention du jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque là et qui était resté en retrait un peu plus loin.

-Oui monsieur?

-Je souhaiterai vous demander un dernier service. D'une importance capitale.

-Je vous écoute inspecteur.

-Pouvez-vous escorter mon épouse jusqu'à notre cabine? Je serai rassuré qu'elle y parvienne en sécurité et je ne peux hélas pas quitter cet endroit avant d'avoir tous les éléments en ma possession.

-Bien entendu.

Julia s'éloigna avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son époux.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça et elle passa l'angle du couloir avec l'autre homme sans ajouter un mot de plus. William ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira profondément. Il devait bien admettre une chose; il attirait toujours les ennuis. Encore un crime, encore du sang, des morts, des tas de suspects, encore et encore où qu'il aille. C'était une évidence : il était maudit.

* * *

à suivre ...


	7. Une équipe de rêve

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_biz _

* * *

7. Une équipe de rêve.

Il se passa quelques courtes minutes avant que le Docteur Ogden ne rejoigne l'inspecteur Murdoch sur le lieu du crime, car cela ne faisait aucun doute, le crime avait bien eu lieu ici même. Les brèves minutes où William était resté dans ce couloir étroit lui avait donné une vague idée de ce qu'il y avait pu s'y passer.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir rapidement arriver son épouse à ses côtés à nouveau, car il savait qu'il lui fallait toujours peu de temps pour se préparer. Il devait admettre que cela devait venir du fait qu'un rien suffisait à la rendre superbe à ses yeux. Mais ce soir là, il la trouva particulièrement rapide, il remarqua à peine son absence tant elle fut courte. Julia avait dû se dépêcher pour se changer et le rejoindre dans ce couloir devenu désert après toute l'agitation qui l'avait animé. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait trouvé; des traces de pas dans une marre de sang, des cheveux blonds, peut être ceux d'une des victime ou ceux de l'agresseur, ou de toute autre femme ayant emprunté ce couloir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses constations s'arrêtèrent là, ni plus, ni moins. Il penchait vers l'hypothèse qu'une troisième femme soit mêlée à tout cela, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était la coupable, car nul ne savait qui avait poussé ce cri strident dans la nuit noire. Etait-ce la jeune femme que l'on avait fait emmener dans une cabine afin qu'elle se remette de ses blessures, ou un témoin éventuel ayant pris la fuite par peur de représailles? A ce stade, l'inspecteur Murdoch ne pouvait écarter aucune hypothèse.

-Bien, soupira Julia alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté doucement, et maintenant?

-Il n'y a pas assez de traces au sol pour établir un trajet précis.

-Seulement les trois premières que nous avons vu à proximité des corps.

-Mmh, en effet, grommela le jeune homme dans sa barbe en fronçant les sourcils.

-A quoi penses-tu? Lança son épouse en remarquant son attitude.

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le couloir était désert et nous avons mis une minute ou peut être une minute trente du pont jusqu'ici. En supposant que le coupable ait couru pour fuir les lieux, il devait avoir fait la même distance de trajet que nous mais dans l'autre sens.

-Ce pont est essentiellement composé de cabines William, il a pu rentrer dans n'importe laquelle, de plus, trois couloirs perpendiculaires coupent à travers le navire. Il aurait très bien pu prendre ce couloir, voir que vous arriviez et ensuite emprunter l'escalier pour se rendre à un autre pont et rejoindre une autre cabine ou bien même le restaurant, la salle des machines, une cale quelconque ou que sais-je encore.

-J'en ai bien conscience, répondit le jeune homme, mais malgré le fait que nous allons devoir chercher une aiguille dans un botte de foin, nous avons un net avantage.

-Quel est-il?

-Nous sommes sur un navire, personne ne peut en descendre tant que nous ne mouillons pas dans un port. Je vais donc m'assurer à ce que le Capitaine n'accoste pas le temps de cette enquête. Et puis, nous avons des traces de bottines, c'est déjà un indice.

-Tu penses donc à une femme malgré la violence de l'acte?

-Oui, je maintiens cette idée.

-Comment une femme pourrait-elle faire preuve d'une telle cruauté? Murmura la jeune femme davantage pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme.

-Je ne m'étonne hélas plus de rien.

-Mmh, eh bien, quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne fait pas un mais trois avantages en notre faveur.

-Trois?

-Nous voila dans un Huit-clos, ton intuition te dis que c'est une femme et le meilleur des enquêteurs se trouve à ses trousses. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour que tu puisse régler cette affaire avec brio, comme tu le fais toujours.

Julia lui adressa un large sourire auquel il répondit timidement en souriant à son tour, pourtant mal à l'aise par ce compliment.

-Tu oublie encore une chose, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, tu es à mes côtés, ajouta-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je ne pourrai guère y arriver si tu n'étais pas là.

-William, lança Julia en rougissant, tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi. Si je suis auprès de toi c'est uniquement pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Et je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Ils échangèrent un autre tendre sourire avant que le jeune femme ne reprenne la parole avec sérieux.

-Allons voir le Capitaine du navire inspecteur, et après cela, je me chargerai de l'autopsie de l'inconnue.

-J'allais vous le proposer docteur, rétorqua William avant de l'entrainer avec lui vers la cabine de pilotage du Commandant de bord qui se trouvait bien des ponts plus haut.

* * *

Ils restèrent de longues minutes avec le Capitaine. D'abords très embarrassé par cette affaire et surtout par la demande du jeune homme, il accepta son offre. Ils continueraient leur voyage vers New-York et si l'enquête n'était pas bouclée lorsqu'ils arriveraient à proximité des côtes, il s'engageait à stopper le navire afin que tout soit réglé et le coupable livré aux policiers de New-York.

L'inspecteur Murdoch demanda à consulter le registre des passagers ainsi que celui du personnel de bord. Il savait parfaitement que tout n'y était pas noté, que des passagers clandestins devaient se faufiler dans les longs et sombres couloirs des ponts inférieurs, que des jeunes garçons ne portant simplement qu'une simple prénom, trimaient dans les entrailles d'acier du navire. Mais il espérait de tout cœur que le coupable soit l'un des noms qu'il voyait écris dans cette encre sombre couchée sur ce papier à peine jaunâtre. Un homme du personnel de bord lui remit les listes, un tas de feuilles qu'il mettrait des heures à lire et à étudier. Puis, le couple quitta le pont. Julia rejoignit les cuisines afin de pouvoir étudier de près le corps. Il l'avait accompagné, lisant avec intérêt les noms et les professions inscrits, jetant quelques regards à son épouse de temps à autres qui effectuait son travail à quelques mètres de lui. L'autopsie n'avait débutée que quelques courtes minutes plus tôt, mais pourtant la jeune femme montra des signes évidents de malaise. Aussitôt, William se dirigea vers elle et posa délicatement sa main dans son dos.

-Ca ira, murmura Julia en se frottant le front avec le poignet un instant.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que cela donne, répondit le jeune homme avec douceur, tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Mon estomac n'est plus si bien accroché que cela, lança Julia en riant sans pour autant quitter des yeux le trou béant qui se trouvait sur le torse de la jeune femme.

-Et le bébé te fatigue, ajouta le jeune homme tout bas.

Il fit une pause quelques instants, se tenant toujours dans son dos en la regardant se pencher vers le corps une fois de plus, puis, il reprit la parole.

-Je vais voir si dans cette liste se trouve un docteur.

-Je vais bien William, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'ausculte, s'offusqua Julia en le regardant.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour cette jeune femme, dit-il en la désignant du regard, un autre docteur pourra faire l'autopsie. Il n'aura qu'à écouter tes instructions.

-Je…

-C'est un ordre, coupa son époux, et tu m'avais promis de m'obéir.

Elle soupira profondément et grimaça avant d'acquiescer.

-Très bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna pour reprendre la liste des passagers. Il trouva effectivement un docteur, ainsi que le numéro de sa cabine. Mais ce qui étonna l'inspecteur fut un autre nom, celui d'un détective privé qu'il avait rencontré il y a bien longtemps. Il mémorisa les numéros des cabines des deux hommes et s'apprêta à aller les chercher, lorsque son épouse l'arrêta.

-William, il est quatre heures du matin, tu ne peux pas aller les réveiller.

-Un crime a été commis et une jeune femme se trouve entre la vie et la mort à cette heure, c'est d'une importance capitale de se mettre au travail rapidement.

-Je sais, que toi, je ne peux t'empêcher d'enquêter à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, chéri. Laisse-leur deux heures. L'autopsie peut bien attendre ce temps là, crois-moi.

-Julia je ne peux…

-Si tu le peux, coupa la jeune femme, si je peux me mettre à obéir même à contre cœur, tu peux toi aussi lâcher un peu de mou, te détendre et prendre ton temps. Nous appelons cela « des concessions ».

-Les premières heures…

-Sont les plus importantes, termina Julia en souriant, mais je ne te demande que deux heures, deux toutes petites heures, le temps pour nous d'éplucher cette liste ensembles, et de trouver qui sont ces deux femmes. Ainsi tu ne perdras pas ton temps. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, grommela-t-il pourtant avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-En effet, tu n'as pas le choix.

Ils se sourirent et la jeune femme recouvrit le corps de l'inconnue étendue sous ses yeux. Elle se lava les mains avec soin et après quelques minutes, ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main. Ils rejoignirent leur cabine et prirent place sur le lit. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Julia se détendit un peu et savoura le fait de pouvoir s'adosser contre le montant du lit pour se reposer un peu, même si elle devait se concentrer sur la liste qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	8. Molly Pressman

_Merci pour vos reviews, je poste aussi souvent que possible et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;) _

_J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction en écrivant ce chapitre...alors qui sait? peut être que quand cette fiction sera terminée, il y en aura une autre, si j'ai le temps ^^. Quoiqu'il en soit, la fin n'est pas encore arrivée, no panic, et bonne lecture _

* * *

8. Molly Pressman

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez que l'inspecteur Murdoch quitta sa cabine afin d'aller à la rencontre des deux hommes capables de l'aider dans cette enquête. Il avait voulu sortir à pas de loup de la pièce, pour que son épouse ne le remarque pas. Mais hélas, celle-ci se réveilla et lui demanda quelques courtes minutes pour se préparer et l'accompagner. Il ne pouvait plus lui répondre des phrases telles que « repose-toi tu en as bien besoin » ou encore « pense à notre enfant, il doit être en forme et ce ne sera pas le cas si tu ne te ménage pas », car Julia n'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il le savait, mais maintenant il ne disait plus rien. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il avait toujours aimé ce trait de caractère, cette habitude à ne pas vouloir se plier aux règles, alors que lui-même faisait toujours son possible pour que les personnes qu'il croisait sur sa route les respectent scrupuleusement. Il ne dérogeait jamais à ces règles qu'il chérissait tant, mais Julia savait remettre en question ses convictions, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourtant aujourd'hui il aurait voulu qu'elle ne fasse pas tant preuve de « désobéissance », parce qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il savait qu'il serait perdu sans elle.

* * *

Elle fit un brin de toilette avant de se diriger avec son époux vers un pont inférieur, à la cabine numéro 315, là ou logeait le détective privé du nom de Guillaume.

Il ouvrit la porte avec de petits yeux, les cheveux en bataille et à peine vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche. L'inspecteur et le docteur crurent entendre un juron traverser ses lèvres perdues au milieu d'un fouillis de poils de barbe mal taillé. Puis, une seconde plus tard, son visage s'illumina et il leur accorda un immense sourire.

-Ca alors, William Murdoch.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les bras du détective s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules pour une chaleureuse étreinte.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami.

-Moi aussi, répondit timidement William encore prit au dépourvu.

-Oh, mais le charmant docteur Ogden est là également.

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante docteur, murmura-t-il doucement ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir.

-Le docteur Ogden est à présent Madame Murdoch, lança William avec une pointe de jalousie et de fierté.

-Oh, eh bien, en voila une excellente nouvelle, reprit leur ami en se tournant vers lui à nouveau, toutes mes félicitations. Je savais que mes conseils te serviraient, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil entendu.

-Des conseils? Murmura Julia.

-Cela remonte à bien longtemps, nous en reparlerons, coupa aussitôt l'inspecteur.

Julia lui lança un regard mais ne répondit pourtant pas, se doutant bien de quoi tout cela pouvait bien s'agir mais sachant pertinemment que ce n'était certainement pas le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler.

-Bien que je suis heureux de vous revoir, lança Guillaume, je doute que vous soyez venus à cette heure me rendre une visite pour m'annoncer votre mariage.

-En effet, un meurtre a eu lieu sur ce navire et nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, répondit William avec sérieux.

-Bien, soupira-t-il, laissez-moi une heure.

-Nous n'avons pas une heure, rétorqua l'inspecteur Murdoch.

-Trente minutes, j'ai des affaires à régler, murmura-t-il encore plus bas.

-Mais…

William n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit que déjà la porte se referma sur son ami, laissant le couple seul dans le couloir. Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant de quitter le couloir d'un même pas, bien décidés à trouver le docteur Marrick qui apporterait son aide au docteur Ogden pour l'autopsie de la jeune femme.

* * *

Le docteur Marrick accepta de la suivre aussitôt, car lui aussi était un homme dévoué à sa tâche. Julia le guida jusqu'aux cuisines après que son époux s'assure de son état de santé.

L'autopsie se poursuivit dans un silence de cathédrale. Julia tenta l'une ou l'autre fois de se pencher sur le corps de la jeune femme pour voir de plus près les brèves constations de son collègue. Elle ne s'y attarda pourtant pas, prise par de nouvelles nausées et douleurs au ventre. Ainsi, elle prit place sur un tabouret et nota simplement ce que lui dictait le vieil homme à travers son épaisse moustache blanche. Bien que soulagée de n'avoir pas à se tenir debout au-dessus de ce corps découpé, Julia devait admettre qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu la situation , se souvenant de nombreuses années qu'elle avait passé à n'être que l'assistante de tel ou tel docteur renommé de Toronto. Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, elle avait eu la confiance d'un homme suffisamment influant, la nommant médecin légiste rattachée au poste de police numéro quatre, le jour où sa vie changea. L'époque où, pour la première fois, elle eut la chance de traiter ses propres cas, l'époque où elle se découvrit un intérêt certain pour tout ce qui touchait les enquêtes policières, le jour où elle rencontra l'inspecteur William Murdoch. Ce jour où la jeune femme se sentit enfin à sa place, comprise, considérée, soutenue, ce jour où tout avait commencé.

* * *

Après avoir apporté le dernier point au dossier et avoir parfaitement recousu la jeune femme, les deux docteurs rejoignirent la cabine où se reposait l'autre victime de l'agression. Celle-ci demeurait encore inconsciente. Julia s'occupa d'elle, lui passant des vêtements propres et non imbibés de sang. Elle lui lava le visage et les cheveux avant de soigner et bander la plaie qui se perdait dans sa chevelure claire. Elle se chargea de lui faire une injection d'héroïne et de veiller sur elle quelques minutes avant de voir entrer son époux dans la pièce.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il timidement en jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Je ne saurai le dire, répondit Julia en soupirant, elle est encore inconsciente et la plaie me semble profonde, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre et espérer qu'elle n'ait aucune perte de mémoire.

-Elle pourrait avoir oublié ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Oui, un coup si violent peut engendrer une perte de mémoire temporaire ou définitive.

-Mmh, grommela jeune homme.

Julia ne répondit pas et se saisit du dossier de l'autopsie de l'autre femme qu'elle ouvrit avant de le tendre à son époux.

-Ici tu as le rapport d'autopsie de l'autre jeune femme et voici la balle que nous avons retiré de son corps, ajouta le docteur en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche dans lequel reposait le petit objet.

-C'est un petit modèle de pistolet, murmura William en la regardant avec intérêt.

-Et tiré à bon portant, ajouta Julia, l'angle de pénétration est de 90 degrés, par conséquent le tireur doit avoir la même taille que notre victime. Ce qui confirme les coups portés sur le crâne de cette pauvre jeune femme, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard à celle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, je suppose que le tueur doit mesurer un mètre soixante-quinze. Si c'est une femme comme tu le soupçonne, peut être un mètre soixante-douze.

-Personne n'a entendu le coup de feu, il ou elle devait utiliser quelque chose pour en atténuer le bruit.

-Quelque chose d'épais ou de grand.

-Un oreiller aurait suffit. Si nous pouvons le trouver, il nous donnera peut être des éléments nouveaux.

-C'est encore une quête bien difficile à mener sur un navire tel que celui-ci, si cet oreiller ne flotte pas déjà.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience, répondit doucement le jeune homme, mais nous avançons doucement. Nous avons les noms des deux femmes : Molly Pressman venant de Toronto et Ingrid Cloquit, une française apparemment en voyage pour retrouver son fiancé à New-York. La jeune femme retrouvé morte.

-Tu trouveras j'en suis certaine, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Nous trouverons, tous les deux.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire avant que William ne prenne la main de Julia et ne se dirige vers la porte.

-En attendant nous allons au restaurant car il va falloir que tu mange quelque chose.

-Ca tombe bien, je meurs de faim, rétorqua Julia.

William lui sourit, ravi de constater qu'il n'avait pas à lutter cette fois pour qu'elle s'alimente et suive enfin ses conseils. Pourtant, dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna afin de regarder la jeune femme une dernière fois.

-Molly, murmura d'un air absent Julia.

-Ce nom te dis quelque chose?

-Non, mais Molly…c'est un très joli prénom.

* * *

_à suivre ..._


	9. Trois jours plus tard

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, voici la suite ;)_

_A bientôt_

* * *

9. Trois jours plus tard

Il se passa trois jours. Trois jours où l'enquête n'avança pas d'un pouce. Tous jours que Molly Pressman resta inconsciente dans cette cabine.

L'inspecteur Murdoch n'avait rien pu faire pour permettre à l'enquête de progresser. Il avait contacté le poste numéro quatre pour l'informer de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais ses collègues n'avaient pu lui être d'une aide très précieuse. La famille de la jeune femme inconsciente avait été prévenue, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus si ce n'était une enquête de routine sur ses fréquentations à Toronto. Une enquête qui ne donna rien, ce qui confortait l'inspecteur dans l'idée que la véritable personne visée dans cette affaire était la jeune femme décédée. Ingrid Cloquit, dont la famille n'avait pas été retrouvée, ni même son fiancé d'ailleurs.

Le navire mouillait à présent, au large de New York depuis la veille. Il restait pourtant à distance de la côte pour éviter que l'on ne s'en échappe sans être remarqué.

Il était plus qu'évident que la tension montait doucement parmi les passagers ayant eu vent de ce terrible crime et qui craignaient pour leur vie. Le Capitaine lui-même s'inquiétait de devoir attendre encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir mettre pieds à terre car les vivres ne tarderaient pas à manquer si cette situation tentait à s'éterniser.

* * *

Le jeune homme regardait la ville un peu plus loin d'un air absent. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher de lui et de lui demander pour le remarquer. Julia savait qu'il était bien à des lieux d'ici, peut être à se torturer l'esprit sur cette enquête, peut être à penser à autre chose, elle l'ignorait.

Elle soupira profondément et s'avança d'un pas lent vers lui. William n'entendit pas ses talons sur le bois du pont. Il se raidit un instant en sentant les bras de son épouse se glisser autour de sa taille. Mais il se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'approcha si près de lui pour venir presser son corps contre le sien.

-New York est une ville superbe, murmura Julia en regardant dans la même direction avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il me tarde de pouvoir la visiter.

-En effet, répondit simplement celui-ci avant de poser ses mains sur celles de Julia.

-A quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-elle doucement en le regardant.

-A rien en particulier, murmura William sans pour autant se tourner vers elle.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, répondit sur le même ton la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas.

Julia ne répondit pas tout de suite et il sentit simplement son souffle tiède au creux de son oreille.

-Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prêt, dit-elle doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa peau et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, William, dit-elle en un murmure, Molly Pressman est réveillée, tu devrais aller l'interroger.

Elle s'éloigna alors de lui mais elle sentit pourtant qu'il garda une main dans la sienne. L'inspecteur se tourna doucement vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.

-Se souvient-elle de quelque chose?

-Elle semble un peu perdue, j'ai préféré la laisser quelques minutes en compagnie du Détective Guillaume pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits et pour venir te chercher. J'ignore si elle va se souvenir de quoique se soit.

-Allons voir cela.

Julia acquiesça et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'escalier descendant vers les ponts supérieurs lorsque William l'arrêta. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras quelques secondes.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement dans ses cheveux.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit que déjà il s'éloigna à nouveau et lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile à la regarder partir. Il ne devait pas avoir pensé à cette enquête, il devait avoir pensé à elle, à leur enfant, à eux.

* * *

La jeune femme mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre au chevet de Molly. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabine, elle vit William debout au bout du lit, ainsi que leur ami assit sur un fauteuil à côté de celui-ci. La jeune femme se trouvait encore assise dans le lit et les regardait avec incompréhension. Julia lui adressa un tendre sourire et s'avança vers eux.

-Elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, murmura William à l'attention de son épouse, peux-tu essayer de lui faire retrouver la mémoire?

-Je vais essayer, acquiesça son épouse.

Il la fit passer devant lui et la présenta à la jeune femme.

-Miss Pressman, voici le docteur Ogden.

-Bonjour, lança Julia en souriant, comment allez-vous miss Pressman?

-Je…j'ai mal à la tête, répondit-elle doucement.

-Vous avez reçu un violent coup à la tête il y a quelques jours de cela, c'est normal que vous ayez un peu mal. Dites-moi, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je l'ai déjà dit aux policiers, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Quel est votre dernier souvenir?

-Est-ce si important?

-Un meurtre a été commis et vous étiez sur les lieux du crime, alors, en effet, c'est très important.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, le détective Guillaume croisa le regard noir de l'inspecteur Murdoch et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la jeune femme ne se rétracte dans le lit, apeurée.

-Un meurtre?

-Je dois vous parler, gronda William à son ami.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui au fond de la pièce et l'inspecteur reprit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Evitez de dire de telles choses en sa présence. Elle est terrifiée.

-C'est la coupable William.

-Et comment voulez-vous qu'elle ait tué cette pauvre femme et ensuite ait réussi à s'assommer de la sorte?

-Je ne l'explique pas.

-Et où se trouve l'arme du crime?

-Un complice l'aurait emporté.

William fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui.

-Vous avez bu? Dit-il un peu plus fort en s'éloignant.

-Deux ou trois verres.

-Dites plutôt deux ou trois bouteilles, s'offusqua William, vous empestez l'alcool.

-Ca ne fait aucune différence.

-Pour moi ça en fait une grande, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de mener cet interrogatoire. Regagnez votre cabine et allez dessaouler.

-Will, voyons je…

-Ne discutez pas.

-Toujours l'honneur mon ami, l'honneur encore et toujours, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, mesdames bonsoir, on me congédie alors je m'en vais.

Il leur adressa un large sourire et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. William secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se dirigea vers son épouse et la jeune femme. Ainsi reprit l'interrogatoire. La douceur de Julia réussit à détendre la blessée qui semblait lui faire de plus en plus confiance au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. William soufflait au creux de l'oreille de son épouse les questions à poser, car il avait très vite compris qu'il lui était plus facile à se livrer à elle plutôt qu'à lui. Après de longues minutes, ils quittèrent enfin la cabine de la jeune femme, la laissant ainsi se reposer. Enfin, ils avaient du nouveau. Elle s'était souvenue de la personne qui l'avait agressé, pas dans les moindres détails, mais ca avait été une femme, blonde, au regard froid comme de la glace et aussi bleu que l'océan. Elle se souvenait d'une couleur, un rouge pourpre.

William raccompagna son épouse à leur cabine. Il en profita pour se faire un brin de toilette sous les yeux de son épouse.

-William, tu demeures soucieux, que se passe-t-il? Dit-elle en fermant doucement le nœud de sa cravate.

-Cette affaire me préoccupe.

-Davantage que les autres?

-Le tueur est sur ce navire Julia, soupira doucement William, je n'ai aucun moyen de l'empêcher de te faire du mal s'il le voulait. S'il sait que je suis à ses trousses, ce qui est probablement le cas, il peut s'en prendre à toi et…

-Ca n'arrivera pas, le coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres, ais confiance, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine?

-Car je crois en toi, tu ne laisseras jamais personne me faire du mal, ni à notre enfant.

A ces mots, William baissa les yeux vers le ventre rebondi de son épouse qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle prit ses mains dans ses siennes et les posa délicatement sur son ventre en souriant.

-Il est là, bien au chaud, en sécurité, en bonne santé et personne ne lui fera jamais de mal. Est-ce que tu le sens bouger?

William acquiesça simplement en souriant, puis les mains de Julia quittèrent les siennes pour venir se perdre dans la nuque du jeune homme.

-Ais confiance en toi, comme j'ai confiance en toi, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Il en fit tout autant sans retirer ses mains du ventre de la jeune femme. Doucement il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, pour un long et tendre baiser qu'il sentit de plus en plus sulfureux au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Julia se fit plus pressante, plus passionnée, plus entreprenante.

-Julia, grommela-t-il en sentant un baiser brulant se perdre dans son cou, arrête.

Elle stoppa à contre cœur pour croiser son regard alors qu'il reprit la parole.

-Je ne serai pas tranquille avant que cet assassin ne soit entre des barreaux et la journée fut longue pour toi, tu ne devrais pas.

-Je ne suis pas malade William, je suis enceinte.

-S'il te plait, insista l'inspecteur en posant son front contre le sien, laisse-moi régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Il la vit soupirer avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et ne prenne la parole d'une voix résignée.

-Bien inspecteur, dans ce cas, fais attention à toi, je t'attendrai ici.

Il laissa voyager une main sur sa joue et la calla derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

-A plus tard.

-A plus tard, répondit simplement son épouse en le sentant s'éloigner d'elle, lâchant sa main au tout dernier moment avant de passer la porte et la laissant ainsi seule dans la pièce.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Lettre à un inconnu

10. Lettre à un inconnu

_A toi, toi que je ne connais pas encore, toi qui es déjà tout pour moi, a toi mon enfant. _

_Je t'écris ces quelques lignes afin que le jour ou je ne serai plus là il te reste un peu de moi. Cela fait quelques temps déjà que j'ajoute très souvent un objet dans cette petite boite en bois que je te destine, j'y ajouterai cette lettre que tu liras un jour, ou que ton père te lira peut être s'il en trouve la force._

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerai me trouver auprès de toi à cet instant, à quel point je rêve de vous voir, tous les deux assis sur un immense fauteuil confortable, a rire et à vous murmurer des secrets au creux de l'oreille. Mais saches mon cœur que je suis là , auprès de vous, dans ton cœur et celui de ton père qui, je sais, t'aime tout autant que je le fais. J'ignore s'il aura la force un jour d'aimer une autre femme, de t'offrir une belle mère, mais si tel est le cas, aime la, aime la comme si c'était elle ta mère. Tu auras alors peut être des frères et sœurs, avec qui tu te chamailleras de temps en temps, mais que tu te devras te protéger et de soutenir. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mon enfant, mais il faut que tu montre à ton père qu'il se doit de continuer à aimer, et à vivre, comme moi je continu de l'aimer et de vivre à travers toi. _

_Je connais ce sentiment de se sentir abandonné, d'avoir perdu un être cher que l'on voudrait prendre dans ses bras, dont on voudrait entendre la voix et voir le sourire jour après jour, mais hélas la vie est ainsi mon enfant. _

_Rien ne m'a rendu davantage heureuse dans ma vie que d'avoir rencontré ton père et que de cet amour que je lui porte soit née une personne merveilleuse comme tu l'es. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de te rencontrer, mais je te sens en moi, grandir, chaque jour. Je sais que tu deviendras une bonne personne, car tu auras pour exemple dans cette vie la personne la plus droite, juste, aimante et attentionnée qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. N'oublie pas qu'il prendra toujours soin de toi, qu'il te protégera de tous les dangers, que tu pourras toujours compter sur lui et qu'il ne cessera jamais de t'aimer, de tout son cœur. Comme je le fais en t'écrivant ces quelques lignes. _

_Je ne te demande qu'une seule et unique chose mon enfant: prends soin de ton père car il aura besoin de toi, tout autant que tu auras besoin de lui. Si je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui pour continuer à veiller sur lui c'est parce que j'ai voulu qu'il soit heureux avec toi, qu'il te connaisse, qu'il t'aime et t'élève. Afin qu'il soit le père qu'il a toujours voulu devenir, car je l'aime infiniment, tout comme toi. Je t'aime mon enfant et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer._

_Ta mère _

_Julia_

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement en terminant la lecture de cette lettre écrite de la main de son épouse. Il n'avait pas voulu la lire dans un premier temps, mais après avoir vu quelques lignes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer la suite. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque mot. Julia avait écrit cette lettre car elle pensait ne pas survivre à l'accouchement. Elle pensait déjà que jamais elle ne verrait grandir leur enfant alors que jour après jour elle le rassurait que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'ils vivraient heureux tous les trois, qu'ils verrait leur petite tête blonde courir dans les bureaux du poste numéro quatre, se cacher derrière le bureau de l'inspecteur Brakenreid et grimper sur le dos de George.

Mais William réalisa à cet instant qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions. Julia avait toujours su qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à ce bonheur. Elle devait avoir su dès le premier jour qu'elle risquait de mourir, qu'elle allait mourir simplement.

Il se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser couler ces larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Il referma soigneusement le journal de Julia et en caressa quelques instants la couverture pourpre. Il ferma les yeux avant de se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il était revenu à la cabine car son épouse avait oublié son châle alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le chemin du restaurant. Il avait insisté pour y aller, seul, la laissant avec leur ami qui se trouvait en de meilleures dispositions que la veille. Il avait brièvement fouillé sa malle, prenant le tissu blanc d'une main, lorsque le petit cahier tomba sur le sol. William l'avait ramassé, se rendant compte qu'il s'était ouvert sur la dernière page écrite de la main de Julia, sur cette page qui lui retourna le cœur et l'emplit de tristesse.

Il replaça le cahier à sa place et quitta la cabine, l'air sombre, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Il retrouva Julia et le détective Guillaume à une table au fond du restaurant. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes de l'autre côté de la pièce pour observer son épouse qui semblait rayonnante. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il lui sourit timidement et s'avança vers eux.

-Merci William, murmura Julia lorsqu'il lui plaça le châle sur les épaules.

Il ne répondit pas et elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

-Quelque chose ne va pas chéri?

-L'enquête me préoccupe, rien d'autre.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres avant qu'il ne recule sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse y prendre place.

Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme. William parlait peu, Julia mangeait peu, Guillaume buvait beaucoup.

Et inexorablement, la conversation s'orienta vers l'enquête, sur les derniers éléments qu'ils avaient en leur possession, sur les progrès que faisait Julia avec la jeune femme. Sur les nombreux interrogatoires que les deux hommes avaient fait. Lorsque soudain, William remarqua un large sourire et un clin d'œil furtif de la part de son ami. Assit en face de lui, il comprit que cela ne lui était pas adressé. Il se retourna doucement et cru voir l'espace d'une seconde un visage qu'il connaissait. Encore elle. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Sally Pendrick se trouvait sur le navire et le détective semblait la connaitre. Il se retourna alors vers lui et voulut prendre la parole lorsqu'il le fit le premier.

-Voyons Will, ma femme me manque, je ne fais que passer le temps. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

-Quel est le nom de cette femme?

-En quoi cela vous concerne?

William se leva en un bond, ce qui laissa perplexe son épouse et son ami.

-Est-elle blonde? Les yeux bleus? Environ 1 mètre 72? Une marque de naissance en dessous du nombril?

-Oui, oui, en effet. Vous la connaissez?

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que peut être ce serait la meurtrière?

-Elle me paraissait toute à fait charmante.

-William, lança Julia en sentant une pointe de jalousie gagner son cœur, qui est cette femme?

Il ne répondit pas, regardant avec intérêt la jeune femme. Il se demandait comment il allait lui dire, comme il allait justifier le fait qu'il savait ce détail sur le corps de Sally Pendrick sans qu'elle n'arrive à de mauvaises conclusions. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il l'avait vu nue, qu'il avait été à deux doigts de succomber à son charme, qu'il avait cru la voir dès le premier jour sur ce navire et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Julia se leva alors doucement, lui jetant un regard qui ne laissa rien présager de bon. Il se tourna alors vers leur ami et prit la parole.

-Quel est le numéro de sa cabine?

-Je l'ai emmené dans la mienne.

-Bien, soupira William, Julia, tu vas regagner notre cabine.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'es tout expliqué, s'offusqua son épouse.

-Je le ferai là-bas, viens.

Il lui prit doucement le bras et elle le suivit docilement, pourtant à contre cœur. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la petite pièce. William sortit la clé qu'il avait dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa passer Julia devant lui, puis, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna.

-Reste ici et n'ouvre à personne, murmura simplement William avant de refermer la porte.

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que Julia ne s'y précipite et tente de l'ouvrir. Mais la clé venait d'être tournée, elle se trouvait enfermée.

-William, ouvre cette porte, lança-t-elle avec colère.

-Tu seras en sécurité ici, répondit son époux de l'autre côté.

-Laisse-moi sortir. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enfermer.

-Je le fais pour te protéger.

-WILLIAM , gronda une fois encore Julia en tambourinant la porte.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il doucement contre le bois.

-WILLIAM, WILLIAM ! Continua d'hurler la jeune femme. Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça.

-Je t'aime, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Il l'entendit ainsi encore quelques secondes hurler son prénom et frapper contre la porte, avant de passer l'angle du couloir, mais il ne se retourna pas, bien décidé à ne pas céder. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que cela pour la protéger. Elle serait sans nul doute en colère, une colère noire, mais elle serait en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

à suivre...


	11. Duel mortel

_Merci pour vos reviews! _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

11. Duel mortel

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était passé à côté de ça. Qu'ils avaient interrogé sans doute toutes les jeunes femmes blondes du paquebot et que la coupable leur avait échappé alors qu'il l'avait eu sous les yeux dès le début, alors que son instinct lui avait crié de prendre garde. William s'en voulait, terriblement. Il était en colère, contre lui-même, contre ce foutu destin. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui de cette façon? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas vivre heureux, sans qu'un fantôme du passé ne ressurgisse, sans qu'il ne mette sa vie et celles de ceux qu'il aimait en danger? Il était en colère oui, car une fois encore il n'avait pas le pouvoir de protéger la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre. Son métier faisait partie de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enquêter, de rendre justice, de résoudre des mystères, d'inventer toutes sortes d'instruments, mais aujourd'hui il aurait voulu laisser tomber tout ça, cette partie de lui qui lui ramenait toujours des tas d'ennuis. Car aujourd'hui l'inspecteur Murdoch avait compris que quoi qu'il fasse, son métier allait finir par lui enlever une autre partie de lui ; Julia. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait survivre à sa perte, alors que renoncer à son métier, il le pourrait, avec beaucoup de force et de courage, il le pourrait.

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la cabine qu'avait occupé Sally Pendrick depuis le départ du paquebot d'Ottawa. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas là, elle devait se cacher quelque part sur le navire, mais ils ignoraient où chercher. Ils fouillèrent ainsi ses affaires, tentant de trouver des indices leur indiquant pourquoi elle avait commis ce meurtre. William Murdoch ne doutait plus, il savait que c'était elle, il lui fallait simplement trouver des preuves, pour comprendre. Ils passèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes dans cette pièce lorsque soudain, un homme d'équipage arriva, hors d'haleine, le visage rouge.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, venez-vite. Un coup de feu a été tiré. Une femme a abattu une autre.

William sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et ni une, ni deux, il suivit le jeune homme en courant dans le couloir sombre, priant que Julia ne soit pas mêlé à tout cela.

* * *

La jeune femme avait continué de tambouriner contre la porte encore quelques minutes, avant de comprendre qu'il n'allait pas lui ouvrir, que c'était chose vaine de continuer de s'épuiser de la sorte. Elle posa alors le front contre le bois et s'en sans rendre compte se mise à pleurer doucement. Elle se redressa enfin quelque temps plus tard, et se dirigea vers la table de nuit qui se trouvait toute proche du lit. Julia inspira profondément et en ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une arme. Elle savait que William n'aimait pas être armé, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle en avait une, depuis le jour ou elle avait été agressé par un tueur en série dans sa morgue. Bien sûr, elle ne la gardait jamais avec elle, Toronto était une ville plutôt sure, mais un pressentiment lui avait fait prendre cette arme et la glisser dans ses affaires. Elle savait qu'il était temps de s'en servir, car son époux l'avait enfermé ici afin de la protéger, mais Julia ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle se devait de veiller sur William, car personne ne pourrait s'occuper de leur enfant lorsqu'elle lui aura donné naissance et ne sera plus là pour l'élever. Elle se devait de quitter cette pièce et d'aller retrouver son époux, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, car elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de revivre ce qu'elle avait connu bien des semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il était resté inconscient si longtemps qu'elle avait presque perdu tout espoir de le voir se réveiller un jour. Ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de chance et Julia savait parfaitement que cette chance allait tourner un jour ou l'autre.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et pointa l'arme en direction de la serrure, elle ferma les yeux et tira. La serrure vola en éclat, laissant un large sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et quitta la pièce au pas de course pour se rendre à la cabine où se trouvait Molly Pressman. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle se figea sur place l'espace d'une seconde en voyant une femme qu'elle connaissait, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte de la cabine.

-Madame Pendrick?

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers elle, étonnée, avant de sourire et de faire un pas dans sa direction.

-Docteur Julia Ogden, dit-elle d'une voix suave, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

-Que faites-vous là?

-Eh bien, je voyage, continua-t-elle en approchant, comme vous je suppose.

Julia ne réagit pas, voyant se dessiner doucement toutes les évidences de cette affaire.

-C'est vous, murmura-t-elle doucement, c'est vous qui avez tué Ingrid Cloquit et agressé Molly Pressman et vous êtes venu pour achever le travail.

-Voyons ma chère, qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire cela?

-Je le sais, répondit simplement Julia, maintenant, vous allez me suivre pour être interrogée par l'inspecteur Murdoch.

Julia pointa son arme vers elle, mais Sally se contenta de rire en sortant elle aussi une arme.

-Voyons Julia, croyez-vous vraiment que je suis si stupide? Je ne vous suivrai pas auprès de ce cher William. D'ailleurs, je manque à tous mes devoirs, toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage et l'enfant qui grandit dans votre ventre. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il vous trouvait, car il n'a jamais été insensible à mon charme. Il semblait également être peu doué avec le langage de l'amour, mais apparemment, il a appris comment les choses se font.

-Lâchez votre arme Sally, insista Julia avec colère, ou je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, c'est vous qui allez lâcher votre arme ma chère. Ou sinon j'ai peur que William apprenne que malheureusement son enfant est mort car sa mère n'aura pas su le protéger d'une folle furieuse. Cette nouvelle pourrait le dévaster.

Julia ne répondit pas, ni même ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait peur, si peur qu'elle se trouvait paralysée. L'autre femme fit un pas de plus, pointant délibérément son arme sur son ventre.

-Ne faites pas ça, murmura doucement Julia, laissez mon enfant en dehors de cette histoire.

-Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'éloigner de cette histoire, en posant gentiment votre arme sur le sol.

Julia acquiesça à contre cœur et se baissa doucement vers le sol, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Elle posa l'arme et se redressa.

-Et à présent? Vous allez me tuer?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque sachez le. Mais je n'ai aucune bonne raison de le faire. Avancez doucement vers moi Docteur.

-Si je refuse?

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, répondit Sally en posant son doigt sur la gâchette, il n'est pas trop tard pour que votre enfant subisse les conséquences de votre impudence.

Julia inspira profondément et plaça une main sur son ventre, sachant pertinemment que cela ne suffirait jamais à protéger son enfant d'un coup de feu. Elle lui lança un regard noir et avança vers elle doucement. Sally lui prit le bras et la fit passer devant elle. Julia sentit l'arme dans son dos, continuant de marcher le long du couloir désert.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué cette femme?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler avec vous.

-Pourquoi pas? Rétorqua la jeune femme. Après tout vous allez me tuer de toute façon. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vouloir m'épargner.

-Avancez Julia, et ne posez plus de questions.

Julia ne parla dès lors plus, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle savait que cette femme allait pouvoir l'exécuter dans la seconde. Sally se baissa pour ramasser l'arme qu'avait posé Julia un peu plus tôt avant de la pousser doucement pour qu'elle continue d'avancer. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cabine où se trouvait Molly Pressman. Lorsqu'elles passèrent à côté, elle s'ouvrit subitement sur la jeune femme encore en convalescence, qui se trouva face à elles. Elle se figea sur place en croisant le regard de Sally. Julia remarqua son regard effrayé, les tremblements qui habitaient son corps, son souffle saccadé. Elle fit un pas en arrière dans la pièce, tentant de fuir la femme qui l'avait agressé et laissé pour morte quelques jours plus tôt.

-Entrez dans cette cabine Julia, murmura Sally dans son dos.

Mais Julia ne bougea pas, puis, doucement elle se retourna vers Sally qui reprit aussitôt la parole.

-Obéissez-moi et entrez dans cette cabine, dit-elle avec davantage d'autorité.

-Non, si vous voulez m'abattre, il faudra le faire ici et maintenant.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses et immobiles avant qu'un sourire narquois ne se dessine sur le visage de Sally.

-Si c'est gentiment demandé.

Mais à peine une seconde ne se passa avant que Julia ne se jette sur elle. Elle la poussa violement, ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser. Elle lâcha son arme qui glissa sur la moquette du couloir. Sally se reprit rapidement et s'avança avec rage sur Julia, elle la frappa de toutes ses forces, alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Après quelques minutes, Julia réussit à prendre l'avantage, au-dessus de Sally qui se trouvait au sol, elle serrait de toutes ses forces son cou. Jamais elle n'avait été habité par tant de rage, jamais elle n'avait eu à protéger de cette façon la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle ne se connaissait pas aussi violente et déterminée, elle savait qu'elle devait tuer cette femme, pour les protéger, William et son enfant. Mais alors que Sally Pendrick suffoquait de plus en plus, Julia sentit un violent coup porté dans son ventre. Elle se figea sur place et lâcha prise dans la seconde. Sally la poussa violement en arrière, la laissant couchée sur le sol, courbée de douleur. Elle vit pourtant l'autre femme sortir l'arme qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle, remarquant à peine la coupure qui barrait sa joue, puis, doucement elle pointa son arme vers Julia.

-Le jeu est terminé Julia, adieux.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que le coup de feu partit. Le sang imprégna sa robe, son corps tout entier se tordit de douleur, un éclair traversa encore son regard bleu. Sally Pendrick s'écroula sur le sol, sentant la vie quitter son corps sous les yeux de Julia qui tendait encore l'autre arme devant elle.

-Je ne laisse jamais personne menacer ceux que j'aime, grommela Julia.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Sally ferma les yeux, le docteur baissa son arme et soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur. La douleur dans son ventre ne se calma pourtant pas, mais elle tenta de l'oublier, laissant une de ses mains dessus et murmurant doucement que tout était terminé, et que tout irait bien.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	12. Affaire classée

_Merci pour vos reviews_

* * *

12. Affaire classée

Un attroupement se trouvait dans le couloir. Tous les curieux avaient été alertés par le coup de feu, et tous se pressaient pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Emporté par la colère et la peur, l'inspecteur Murdoch écarta violement plusieurs personnes de son passage pour arriver sur les lieux du drame. Il se figea sur place en voyant Sally Pendrick baignant dans son sang. Puis, il vit une autre jeune femme, assise sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Julia était là, pâle comme un linge, refusant de lâcher l'arme qu'elle tenait toujours, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux défaits. William avait l'impression de se trouver face à un fantôme. Il ne prit pas en compte les mises en gardes des hommes qui se trouvaient à côté de lui et qui affirmaient que Julia était dangereuse. Il fonça droit sur elle et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

Mais elle le regarda à peine, encore chamboulée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue pour croiser son regard, lâche ton arme chérie, tout est fini. Elle est morte.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'exécuta doucement. Puis, l'inspecteur l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras, fermant les yeux en humant le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, bien trop heureux de constater qu'elle était en vie. Il la sentit s'agripper de toutes ses forces à lui, calant son visage dans le creux de son cou avant de l'entendre prendre la parole.

-Je suis furieuse contre toi William, murmura-t-elle en laissant pourtant les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

-Je le sais, répondit-il simplement, et moi aussi je suis furieux contre toi, ajouta-t-il en resserrant pourtant son étreinte.

-Nous devons en parler.

-C'est certain, mais pas maintenant.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie laisse passer ta vie privée avant ton travail, dit-elle plus fort en se redressant pour croiser son regard, ne suis-je donc pas aussi importante que tes enquêtes pour toi?

-Tu es bien plus importante que tout le reste, répondit William en laissant une fois de plus voyager sa main sur sa joue, nous devons parler, c'est inévitable mais pas avant que tu te sois reposée.

-William c'est important je…

-Je vais t'accompagner pour veiller sur toi, coupa le jeune homme en posant son index sur ses lèvres, je t'en prie, pour ce soir cela est bien assez.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, acquiesçant doucement avant de briser l'étreinte qu'ils avaient eu. Ils se levèrent et Julia s'appuya sur William en sentant sa douleur se faire plus forte une fois debout. Il remarqua ce détail, cette main posée sur son ventre, ce soupir et les quelques secondes où elle avait fermé les yeux. Il se pencha alors vers elle à nouveau et glissa un bras sous ses genoux.

-William, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lança-t-elle abasourdie en se laissant pourtant faire.

-Je te ramène à notre cabine, répondit-il simplement, un docteur va s'occuper de toi.

Il se dirigea vers le détective Guillaume, à qui il ordonna de tout régler, car il se devait de veiller sur son épouse, et qu'il ne serait pas disponible avant le lendemain matin. Puis, il demanda à ce que le Docteur Marrick les rejoigne à leur cabine.

William fit tout le chemin jusqu'à celle-ci en portant Julia qui avait fermé les yeux et se cramponnait à lui. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme plaça son épouse délicatement sur le lit. Elle le regarda à peine, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer.

-Je crois que ma clé ne servira plus à rien, plaisanta-t-il en regarda la serrure explosée.

-Tu ne pourras plus enfermer personne ici afin qu'il ne te gêne pas dans ton enquête, répondit Julia pourtant avec amertume.

Il soupira et s'avança vers elle doucement, mais elle détourna la tête pour lui tourner le dos. Alors qu'il voulut prendre la parole, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vieil homme qui portait avec lui son sac.

-Grand Dieu que s'est-il passé ici?

-C'est une longue histoire Docteur, répondit simplement William, pourriez-vous vous occuper de mon épouse? Elle ne va pas bien.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers le lit, docteur que se passe-t-il?

William croisa le regard de Julia et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il quitta la chambre, attendant patiemment dans le couloir de longues minutes avant de voir le vieil homme quitter leur cabine et avancer vers lui.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour atténuer la douleur, mais hélas, je ne peux rien faire de plus. La grossesse difficile de votre épouse, ce qu'elle m'a révélé de ses antécédents et ce qu'elle a vécu ce soir ne me présage rien de bon pour l'avenir. Et en tant que docteur elle aussi, elle le sait très bien.

-Que devenons-nous faire? Articula difficilement le jeune homme.

-Elle doit se reposer, je lui ai fait une injection, elle devra le moins bouger possible ces prochaines semaines et…je vous conseille de prier, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes, je suis désolé.

William acquiesça simplement, avant qu'il ne passe à côté de lui et ne le laisse seul dans le couloir désert. Il se passa encore quelques minutes, puis, l'inspecteur regagna la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui, enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, sa cravate et sa chemise et se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de son épouse. Elle bougea un peu.

-Ne devrais-tu pas boucler cette enquête? Grommela-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Non, je me dois de veiller sur mon épouse et mon enfant. Je ne te quittes plus, murmura William au creux de son oreille avant de l'encercler de ses bras musclés, je suis là mon amour et je le resterai.

Julia ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de sourire timidement. Elle plaça ensuite ses mais sur celles de son époux qui se trouvaient sur son ventre et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Je t'aime William, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, dit-il avait de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Mais je reste encore en colère.

-Moi aussi.

Ils sourirent timidement et se blottirent encore plus près. Julia, assommée par les médicaments s'endormie rapidement, mais William veilla pendant de longues minutes sur elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser tendrement ses cheveux et de parler doucement à cet enfant qui devait lutter pour rester en vie dans le ventre de sa mère.

* * *

Ainsi dès le lendemain matin, le paquebot accosta à New-York. Les passagers avaient tous de nombreux souvenirs de cette aventure. Certains bons, d'autres mauvais. L'inspecteur Murdoch et le détective Guillaume avaient reçu l'obligation de se rendre au poste de police afin de rendre compte de tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis plus d'une semaine.

Ils y avaient passé de longues et interminables minutes à expliquer en détails toute l'enquête. Julia avait voulu venir avec eux, mais son époux le lui déconseilla. Ils avaient son rapport, le docteur Marrick était venu corroborer les constations du docteur Ogden. Elle resta donc à leur hôtel, attendant patiemment que son époux ne la rejoigne. Elle en profita donc ce temps pour se reposer, ne remarquant même pas que la journée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin après un profond et réparateur sommeil.

* * *

La police de New York retrouva la trace de Henry Barns, le futur époux d'Ingrid Cloquit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré sa fiancée. Leurs parents, de anciens collaborateurs dans le marché de la canne à sucre avait un vieil accord. Marier leurs enfants. Ainsi, Henry et Ingrid s'étaient vus promis l'un à l'autre et la jeune femme avait traversé l'océan pour le rencontrer. Ils apprirent également qu'elle était venue rendre visite à sa cousine, vivant à Ottawa, Sally Hollwille qui n'était autre que Sally Pendrick. Ayant changé tant de fois d'identité et de résidence, il avait été presque impossible de vérifier son identité. Mais une chose était certaine, elle avait voulu prendre la place de sa cousine et épouser l'un des plus riches homme d'affaire de New-York. Tout ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme prévu et alors qu'elle avait abattu Ingrid dans le couloir, une jeune femme alerté par les bruits, ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et les vit. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule petite seconde à Sally pour réagir et se précipiter sur la pauvre femme, la frappant à plusieurs reprises sur le haut de la tête, la laissant pour morte. Molly Pressman avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir vivante, et de retrouver la mémoire après une pareille agression. Aujourd'hui, tout était bien qui fini bien, pourrait-ils dirent. William était soulagé de savoir que Sally Hollville, Pendrick, ou quoique puissent être ses autres noms, ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Il regrettait pourtant que se soit son épouse qui soit mêler à sa mort, car il savait au combien , ils pouvaient en être touché, elle, lui et leur enfant.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Dernier jour à New-York

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_La fin approche..._

* * *

13. Dernier jour à New-York

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel dépourvu de tout nuage. Les bruits de la ville montaient de la rue animée. Mais pourtant, les rideaux de la spacieuse chambre d'hôtel étaient encore tirés. Un simple trait de lumière se glissait par la toute petite ouverture se trouvant au milieu, frappant les cheveux couleur or de la jeune femme.

Le couple se trouvait couché sur le lit, étroitement enlacé, laissant glisser sur le sol une partie des couvertures, ne laissant que le drap blanc les recouvrir en partie. Les doigts du jeune homme couraient le long de la courbe du dos dénudé de la jeune femme qui se pressait contre lui et qui laissait ses longs et fins doigts dessiner de petits cercles sur son torse. Ils ne parlaient, savourant simplement ce moment l'un auprès de l'autre. Les minutes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne baisse les yeux vers son épouse, il joua quelques instants avec l'une de ses boucles blondes, avant de prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Julia.

-William, répondit-elle de la même façon sans le regarder.

-Ce n'est que pure folie.

-Quoi?

-Cette nuit…et ce matin aussi, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, nous n'aurions pas dû.

-Oh, tu appelles ça comme ça toi? Lança la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sous son oreille. Moi, je lui donne un autre nom.

-Julia, grommela William en se concentrant pour ne pas succomber une fois de plus, dans ton état ce n'est pas bon.

La jeune femme se redressa alors un peu, se tenant sur son coude pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

-Tu n'as pas fait de mal au bébé William, répondit-elle plus sérieusement, crois-moi. Tu as fais très attention.

-Tes douleurs ont disparu? Demanda-t-il pourtant inquiet.

-Eh bien, commença Julia en fuyant son regard.

-Chérie, lança le jeune homme avec inquiétude en montant doucement son menton pour croiser son regard une fois encore, as-tu mal?

-Un peu, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le garanti.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine?

-Faire l'amour ne met pas l'enfant en danger.

-Même dans ton cas?

-Je suis docteur, fais-moi confiance.

-Pourtant, reprit William après quelques secondes passées en silence à simplement plonger son regard dans le sien, pour les quatre prochains mois je m'en abstiendrais. Cette nuit fut la dernière avant l'accouchement madame Murdoch.

-Parviendrons-nous à attendre si longtemps? Lança Julia en souriant.

-Je m'y engage, murmura William en caressant sa joue, car je te veux auprès de moi encore longtemps, même si cela veut dire ne plus succomber à tes sourires et tes regards pendant quelques semaines. Après tout je l'ai fait longtemps par le passé.

-Mais tu peux toujours m'embrasser, répondit Julia d'un air taquin.

-Ah oui? Dit-il sur ses lèvres en souriant avant de s'exécuter avec douceur pendant un long moment.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire, puis, la jeune femme reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de William, et une fois encore leurs doigts glissèrent sur leur peau.

-As-tu peur? Demanda l'inspecteur d'une timide voix après avoir passé encore quelques minutes dans le calme le plus absolu.

-Oui, répondit Julia en sentant sa voix se serrer dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur?

-De ne pas être une bonne mère, répondit timidement Julia.

Elle ne sentit dès lors plus, les doigts de son époux dans son dos, qui porta sa main à son visage et le tourna doucement afin qu'il puisse croiser son regard.

-C'est cela qui te fait le plus peur?

-Oui, admit la jeune femme, jamais je ne me suis imaginé être mère un jour. Isaac avait été clair après mon avortement et je m'étais faite à cette idée. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai même jamais vraiment souhaité. Alors que toi, tu n'avais qu'une seule envie, devenir père. Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur?

-C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as quitté si brutalement, soupira doucement William.

-Parce que je savais que jamais je ne pourrai te donner ce que tu souhaitais, je savais que jamais plus je ne tomberai enceinte. Je n'ai pas regretté avoir avorté William, dit-elle dans un souffle, mais j'ai regretté que cela implique le fait que je ne pourrai te donner la famille que tu aspirais tant à avoir.

-Je comprends, répondit son époux, pourtant le fait que tu deviennes mère ne devra pas changer la femme que tu es. Je t'aime comme ça, indépendante, impétueuse, désobéissante, finit-il en riant alors qu'elle en fit de même, tout cela fait ta force et ton charme. Mais la maternité te renforcera, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu puisse te montrer douce, avenante et courageuse pour notre enfant, ce sont des qualités que tu possèdes et je suis persuadé que cela fera de toi une très bonne mère.

-Mais je ne serai dès lors plus docteur, répondit-elle avec amertume, je ne serai plus qu'une femme « ordinaire », une épouse qui attend son mari inspecteur de police soir après soir dans une grande maison avec son enfant. Je ferai des tartes et passerai mon temps à broder et m'occuper des fleurs de notre jardin. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

-Tu oublie jouer avec le chien, lança William en plaisantant.

Il sentit la jeune femme lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule et se ressaisit.

-Je sais que cela fera du changement, admit-il, et j'espère que cette vie te plaira.

-Je serai auprès de toi, répondit Julia en caressant tendrement sa joue, rien ne pourrai jamais me rendre plus heureuse que cela.

-Même si tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant?

-C'était avant que je te connaisse William, tout a changé depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. J'ai été prête à abandonner ma liberté si aimée pour toi, pour te rendre heureux.

-Et je suis heureux, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser, j'espère que toi aussi.

-Je suis heureuse.

Ils se séparèrent un peu et posèrent tendrement leur front l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux encore quelques instants.

-J'ai lu la lettre que tu as écrite pour lui, murmura doucement le jeune homme.

-Je ne m'en étonne pas, on ne peut jamais rien cacher à un inspecteur de police, dit-elle en souriant, j'aurai pourtant préféré que tu ne le fasse pas encore.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Julia.

-Tout le monde meurt un jour, rétorqua celle-ci en croisant son regard.

-Cela ne t'arrivera pas avant de connaître nos arrières-petits enfants. Nous les verrons jouer à Toronto Island, sous le soleil d'un dimanche de juin, tous les deux, ensembles.

-Tu as déjà tout prévu, lança Julia en riant doucement.

-Oui, car je n'imagine pas vieillir sans t'avoir à mes côtés, je m'y refuse Julia.

-Pourtant, il se peut que cela arrive, je ne veux plus te cacher le fait que c'est-ce qu'il risque de se passer. Je l'ai toujours su William. Je souhaite te donner cet enfant, qu'il grandisse auprès de son père, même si je ne suis pas là pour leur dire chaque jour à quel point je les aime tous les deux.

William ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Julia. Il sourit timidement, ce qui intrigua son épouse aussitôt.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?

-Crois-tu que nous aurons une fille?

-Peut être bien. Préfères-tu un fils?

-Non, je serai heureux, que se soit une fille ou un garçon. Je me demandais juste si elle allait être aussi belle que sa mère, avec des longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Ou si notre fils serait intelligent et doué comme toi.

-Si c'est un fils, je pari qu'il sera exactement comme son père, les cheveux noirs, le regard sombre, habile de ses mains et très intelligent. Il sera également très bon pour s'attirer les ennuis tout comme lui, dit-elle en riant, et si c'est une fille, nul doute qu'elle t'admirera, que tu seras son héros, celui qui la protégera contre tous les dangers.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et William ne put s'empêcher de laisser voyager sa main sur son épouse, sur ce ventre rebondi qui ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour.

-Je travaillerais moins, dit-il doucement, je te promets que tu n'auras pas à attendre des heures que je rentre du bureau. Je tâcherai de passer le plus de temps possible auprès de vous, notre miracle ainsi que toi serez ma seule raison de vivre à partir de maintenant.

-Tu sais William, reprit Julia en posant sa main sur celle de son époux qui se trouvait toujours sur son ventre, il va falloir l'appeler autrement que notre miracle.

-Un prénom.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'y songer surtout si je risque de…

Elle fut interrompue par l'index de William qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres.

-Shhht, ne parlons pas de cela s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui. C'est notre dernier jour avant notre retour à Toronto. Nous avons le temps de parler encore d'un prénom pour notre enfant. D'ailleurs, je souhaite que tu le lui donne toi-même le jour de sa naissance, même si nous l'avons choisi ensembles. Mais je t'en prie, ne me parle plus de ce qu'il risque d'arriver. J'en ai conscience et je ne veux pas y penser.

-Très bien, soupira Julia, comme tu veux.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle s'allongea tout contre lui à nouveau. Le silence retomba pendant de longues minutes avant que finalement l'inspecteur ne reprenne la parole.

-Nous devrions nous lever pour manger quelque chose, il est tard.

-Avant ça, peux-tu m'aider à éclaircir un détail sur l'enquête d'Ingrid Cloquit?

-Je t'écoute?

-Comment savais-tu que Madame Pendrick avait une marque de naissance en dessous du nombril?

Julia entendit William rire doucement avant de le sentir resserrer son étreinte et de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Ca, mon amour, c'est une longue histoire.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	14. Victoria

_Merci pour vos reviews! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre...il vous en restera un après celui-ci ! _

_Bonne lecture_

_biz _

* * *

14. Victoria.

La journée avait été radieuse. L'inspecteur Murdoch l'avait pourtant passé à l'intérieur, au sein même des bureaux du poste de police numéro quatre. Il les avait quitté alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, ne jetant de regard, ni à gauche, ni à droite, saluant simplement poliment ses collègues qu'il croisa sur le plateau central. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et retrouver son épouse.

Le jour de la naissance de leur enfant approchait à grands pas et Julia s'était considérablement arrondie. Elle se plaignait parfois de n'être même plus en mesure de pouvoir voir ses pieds et d'avoir constamment faim. Mais William, lui, appréciait cette situation, il aimait la voir faire la moue en regardant avec envie les robes dans lesquelles elle ne pouvait plus rentrer, il aimait la voir dévorer des fraises avec appétit, il aimait ce ventre rebondi qu'il couvrait de baisers.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement à la petite demeure où ils habitaient depuis leur mariage. William monta les marches qui le conduisaient à l'entrée. Il posa ses affaires dans le vestibule et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage et à la chambre où devait se trouver son épouse, forcée de rester au lit depuis des semaines déjà, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Ainsi, il se ravisa et s'y dirigea. Il soupira profondément et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en voyant son épouse, dos à la porte, une cuillère en bois à la main. Julia était à peine habillée d'une longue robe blanche, mais fine, large et couverte de dentelles. Elle était pieds nus, les cheveux brièvement attachés en une longue natte. Par cette chaleur, et dans son état, il était fréquent que William la trouvait ainsi vêtue en rentrant chez eux.

-Tu ne dois pas te lever, dit-il doucement en approchant d'elle.

-Bonsoir Julia, as-tu passé une bonne journée? Oui mon chéri, et toi? Lança Julia sans se retourner.

Elle sentit les bras de son époux l'encercler avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Bonsoir Julia, as-tu passé une bonne journée? Grommela-t-il contre son oreille.

-Oui, soupira la jeune femme en souriant, et toi?

Il resserra son étreinte avant de répondre.

-La routine, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'être auprès de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Dit-il sur le ton du reproche.

-Je n'en pouvais plus d'être couchée, j'ai fini tous les livres que tu m'as rapporté et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

-Du ragout? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils en regardant dans la casserole.

-Tu adore ça, non? Rétorqua Julia en se tournant enfin vers lui.

-En effet, répondit William sur ses lèvres, mais je n'ai guère l'habitude de te voir cuisiner.

-Alors en parfaite maitresse de maison, je te demande d'aller te changer car nous allons passer à table.

-Ais-je droit à un baiser avant cela?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura son épouse en souriant, le mérites-tu? Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire avant que l'inspecteur ne s'éloigne d'elle et ne quitte la pièce rapidement, laissant Julia à ses fourneaux.

* * *

Il ne se passa que quelques courtes minutes avant qu'un bruit inhabituel n'attire son attention. Il quitta la chambre en courant, dévalant les escaliers, entrant en un bond dans la cuisine. Il se figea sur place quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

Elle se trouvait là, allongée sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, n'accordant aucune attention à la nourriture qui se trouvait éparpillé sur le sol à côté d'elle. Julia tenait d'une main son ventre, alors qu'une tâche de sang ne faisait que s'agrandir sur le tissu blanc de sa robe. William se précipita vers elle. Il croisa son regard et il vit ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans ses yeux ; une peur immense, une tristesse grandissante, une douleur intense.

-William, réussit-elle à peine à dire en sentant le prénom de son époux écorcher sa gorge, le bébé.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à dévaler sur ses joues alors qu'elle poussa un autre cri de douleur, alors que toujours plus de sang imprégnait sa robe.

-Isaac, il faut que tu cherches Isaac, dit-elle entre deux soupirs.

-Non, je reste avec toi, murmura William.

-Je t'en supplie, reprit Julia, vas-y, le bébé arrive et je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. Il faut que tu me laisse et que tu ailles le chercher, vite.

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt.

-Je crois qu'il a souhaité être en avance, répondit Julia en essayant de sourire, s'il te plait, je dois m'allonger et voir Isaac.

William acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras pour la monter dans leur chambre et la déposer sur leur lit. Il la regarda encore une fois, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

-Je reviens vite, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça simplement, prise par une autre contraction et William quitta la chambre et la maison aussi vite qu'il le put. Il savait qu'il aurai pu téléphoner au Docteur Tasch, mais ils vivaient dans le même quartier, courir jusqu'à chez lui, lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir agir sur ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle de la situation.

* * *

Isaac n'avait mis que quelques brèves secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en voyant William tout essoufflé sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait pris ses affaires et ils s'étaient rendus immédiatement au domicile des Murdoch. William le conduisit dans la chambre, où il trouva son épouse encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'avait quitté. Elle lui accorda pourtant un sourire, aussitôt dissipé par une grimace de douleur. William lui prit la main et leva les yeux vers l'autre homme. Il remarqua sa mine, son inquiétude, il savait ce qu'il se passait, et Julia aussi, ils le savaient tous les trois.

-Chérie, tout va bien se passer, murmura William en caressant tendrement son front quelques instants pour la rassurer.

-N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite, ne t'empêche jamais d'aimer une autre femme.

-Je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

-J'ai peur William, sanglota Julia.

-Je suis là, lui répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle lorsqu'elle poussa un autre cri de douleur.

-Docteur ? Lança William à l'ami de son épouse.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux.

-Julia, le bébé arrive mais tu…tu perds beaucoup trop de sang si tu veux le sauver, il va falloir…

Isaac ne termina pas sa phrase, ils savaient tous les deux ce que tout cela impliquait et ce qu'il se passait. Alors la jeune femme se tourna une autre fois vers son époux et caressa tendrement sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes pour voir ça.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, rétorqua doucement William en sentant le gout salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres.

-Tu dois garder l'image de moi que tu as jusqu'à maintenant, je ne souhaite pas que tu te souvienne de moi dans cette situation.

-Je me dois de rester auprès de toi.

-Je t'en supplie, murmura Julia, je t'aime William et si tu m'aimes respecte ma volonté. Quittes cette pièce.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants, William vit Isaac approcher de son épouse avec un instrument issu de ses pires cauchemars. Il vit la jeune femme se tordre de douleur à nouveau et il acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

-Je vais quitter cette pièce car il m'est impossible de te voir souffrir de la sorte, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, mais lorsque je vais revenir, tu tiendras dans tes bras notre enfant, que tu auras toi-même prénommé. Promets-le moi.

-D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Il en fit tout autant et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

-Je t'aime madame Murdoch.

-Je t'aime monsieur Murdoch.

Il déposa encore un autre baiser et se leva, se tournant vers le docteur Tasch.

-Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher sur cette Terre, alors sauvez-les tous les deux.

Ce fut ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre d'un pas lent et mécanique et qu'il ne ferme la porte derrière lui, entendant une fois de plus les cris de douleur de la femme qu'il aimait déchirer le silence.

* * *

Cela faisait de longues et interminables minutes qu'il se trouvait dans ce couloir, impuissant. Il entendait les cris de douleur de la femme qu'il aimait dans la pièce toute proche, il l'entendait sangloter parfois, supplier son ami de la laisser tranquille. Mais le docteur Tasch reprenait toujours le dessus, lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas faiblir, que l'enfant devait naître et que si elle se laissait aller il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. Alors Julia se ressaisissait, dans un ultime effort, encore et encore.

William ne tenait pas en place, frappant même une fois dans le mur sans pourtant sentir la moindre douleur de ses phalanges écorchées. A bout de nerfs, il fini par s'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier, retenant sa tête entre ses mains, sentant les larmes glisser sur sa peau. Ses lèvres bougèrent un peu, mais pourtant aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il priait. Il priait car à cet instant il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et puis, doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le calme tomba, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il n'entende ce cri aigu, celui de son enfant.

* * *

Julia avait lutté de toutes ses forces de longues et interminables minutes. Lorsqu'elle se résignait, son ami était là pour lui rappeler qu'un homme de l'autre côté de la porte mourrait de chagrin si elle abandonnait, si elle ne lui donnait pas cet enfant. Mais Julia savait que sa lutte serait vaine, l'enfant ne devait venir au monde que le mois suivant, il n'y aurait pas dû avoir tant de sang, elle n'aurait pas dû sentir la lame aiguisée sur sa peau. Elle aurait voulu appeler William, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas se trouver dans cette pièce, elle souhaitait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il soit là, auprès d'elle à la rassurer alors que tous les deux savaient parfaitement la gravité de la situation. Elle aurait voulu entendre sa voix, croiser son regard et sentir sa main serrer la sienne. Mais Julia ne voulait pas lui imposer cette douloureuse épreuve, elle savait qu'il était là, de l'autre côté de la porte, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas entrer et se précipiter vers elle, priant, sans aucun doute.

La morphine ne faisait plus effet et l'héroïne l'avait remplacé. Elle en remercia Isaac, car sans cela, elle se serait évanouie depuis bien longtemps tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Et puis, dans un dernier effort, elle vit son ami lever doucement le petit corps frêle et recroquevillé de son enfant. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le lit. Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que le nouveau né ne se mette à hurler. Julia sourit. Il était en vie. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. La voix de son ami près d'elle la fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité quelques secondes.

-C'est une fille, murmura-t-il simplement en l'approchant doucement d'elle.

Bien trop faible pour faire quoique se soit, la jeune femme regarda le bébé emmailloté, laissant glisser une main sur elle.

-Victoria, dit-elle simplement à bout de forces.

-Comme ta mère.

-Victoria Mary Murdoch, répondit Julia en souriant, notre petit miracle.

Isaac acquiesça simplement et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoique se soit, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, ne luttant plus, tenant ainsi sa promesse de prénommer leur enfant le jour de sa naissance, mais sachant que jamais plus elle ne partagerait quoique se soit avec sa fille et son époux.

* * *

La petite fille avait eu besoin de soins constants depuis sa naissance. Frêle et fragile, le docteur Tasch avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit transférée à l'hôpital. Mais William avait refusé, il n'avait plus quitté leur maison depuis ce soir là, il ne se sentait plus la force de le faire. Alors l'ami de son épouse venait régulièrement prendre soin de l'enfant. Les collègues de l'inspecteur étaient tous venus à tour de rôle pour lui montrer leur soutient dans cette dure épreuve, mais ils avaient tous bien compris que leurs mots n'avaient été que de brefs réconforts. William semblait s'être éteint, même s'il lui arrivait de sourire en se penchant sur le berceau de sa fille qu'il n'osait pourtant pas prendre dans ses bras de peur de la blesser. Ce ne fut que lorsque Isaac lui conseilla de le faire pour qu'elle ressente sa présence et son amour, qu'il consentit à la prendre dans ses bras, s'endormant après de longues minutes à l'avoir regardé dormir contre lui, bien trop exténué par ces jours difficiles. Ainsi, les premiers jours de Victoria avaient été éprouvants pour tout le monde, mais dès lors qu'elle avait sentit l'étreinte de son père, son état s'était amélioré et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir menacer sa santé fragile. Victoria vivrait, faisant le bonheur de William.

* * *

_à suivre, la prochaine fois, la fin !_


	15. Un samedi d'août

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de cette fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé cette histoire. UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS, car c'est grâce aux lecteurs que l'on continue d'écrire :) Suite à vos derniers commentaires je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous faire attendre plus longtemps, alors exceptionnellement et parce que c'est la fin, la suite est postée aujourd'hui :)_

_Encore bonne lecture et merci _

_Bizouxx_

_Julia_

* * *

15. Un samedi d'aout.

Cette journée d'aout avait été chaude et radieuse, comme une autre cinq années auparavant. L'inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait dans son bureau, jetant un œil dans la rue, sentant les derniers rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, comme chaque année. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de tristesse et de douleur serrer son cœur. Il soupira profondément en fermant les yeux, tentant de chasser de son esprit tous ces souvenirs. Puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau afin de se remettre au travail. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'un boulet de canon haut comme trois pommes se jeta dans ses bras et encercla ses jambes.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de la petite fille qui se serrait contre lui avant de son croiser son regard bleu.

-Papa, dit-elle en souriant.

William se baissa aussitôt pour la prendre dans ses bras et la lever vers le plafond.

-Eh bien, dites-moi que faites-vous ici mademoiselle Murdoch?

-C'est mon anniversaire, rétorqua la petite fille avec fierté, Madame Perkins m'a amené.

-Ah oui? Mmh je ne me souvenais pas que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui.

-Je sais que tu mens.

-Oh tu crois cela, lança William en riant en portant sa fille jusqu'à son bureau.

-Oui je le sais toujours. Dis, on rentre à la maison pour ouvrir mes cadeaux?

-Pas encore mon cœur je dois terminer quelque chose.

William ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit des crayons ainsi que des feuilles. Il les posa sur le meuble et mit à terre la fillette à nouveau.

Il approcha une chaise du bureau et l'aida à grimper dessus.

-Tu en as pour longtemps avec ton travail? Demanda timidement la petite fille en prenant déjà un crayon.

-Non, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

William fit le tour du bureau à nouveau et s'assit en face de sa fille. Il la regarda un long moment dessiner, souriant à l'image qu'il avait d'elle, concentrée sur son dessin, le front légèrement plissé, quelques mèches rebelles ondulant sur sa joue. William avait eu raison, Victoria ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

-As-tu passé une bonne journée avec Madame Perkins?

-Je me suis ennuyée, bougonna la fillette, je préfère rester ici, oncle George est beaucoup plus amusant et parrain me fait grimper sur son dos. Madame Perkins est trop méchante.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, elle souhaite juste que tu sois une petite fille bien élevée.

Victoria fit une grimace et reprit la parole.

-Devrais-je encore y aller?

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, tu iras jusqu'au moment ou tu pourras aller à l'école.

-Ce sera quand?

-L'année prochaine.

La petite fille émit un profond soupir mais ne répondit pas, faisait une moue que William connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu sur le visage de sa fille et de Julia. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pendant un instant avant de se remettre au travail, jetant de réguliers coups d'œil à sa fille.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque deux petits coups furent portés au montant de la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur. William sursauta un peu, réveillant Victoria qui se trouvait à présent dans ses bras et s'était assoupie. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard, lança la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit William.

Elle entra un peu plus et la petite fille sauta des genoux de l'inspecteur pour venir se blottir contre elle. La jeune femme se mise alors à sa hauteur et la serra de toutes ses forces dans les bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Comment vas-tu princesse? Tu as passée une bonne journée? Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui, répondit timidement Victoria.

-Oh, c'était un petit oui ça, lança la jeune femme en riant.

-Madame Perkins ne lui convient pas, dit William en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Elle a une moustache qui pique! Lança la petite fille.

-Victoria Mary Murdoch, gronda William.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais émit un timide rire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'inspecteur qu'elle reprit son sérieux.

-Ton père a raison, reste polie avec Madame Perkins. Elle fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de toi.

-Moi je veux rester avec vous.

-Ce n'est pas possible mon cœur.

Victoria bouda encore un peu et les deux adultes échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

-Victoria, et si tu allais dans le bureau de ton parrain, je crois qu'il a quelque chose pour toi.

-Un cadeau?

-Peut être bien, répondit la jeune femme en lui faisait un clin d'œil, vas vite voir.

La petite fille lui accorda un immense sourire et quitta la pièce en courant. Ainsi la jeune femme se releva et fit un pas de plus vers William.

-Il faut vraiment que nous trouvions une gardienne qui lui convienne, soupira William, si tu veux continuer à pouvoir travailler.

-C'est certain, répondit la jeune femme en approchant de lui encore plus près pour venir glisser ses bras autour de son cou, mais pas ce soir.

-As-tu préparé sa surprise?

-Après avoir quitté mon travail, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, j'ai choisi un petit chien noir, il ne manque plus que nous pour savourer un délicieux repas, suivit d'un gâteau et pour la voir sauter de joie en voyant son cadeau. Une fois Victoria couchée, nous pourrions savourer cette soirée en tête à tête, rien que toi et moi.

-Qu'entends-tu par « savourer cette soirée »? Murmura William en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

-J'ai quelques idées inspecteur, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et douceur à la fois.

-Il me tarde de les connaître docteur, répondit William le souffle coupé avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils se sourirent tendrement entre les doux baisers qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de la petite fille un peu plus loin.

-Papa et maman se font toujours des bisous comme ça oncle George, moi je trouve ça dégoutant.

-C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment Vicky, répondit simplement George en haussant les épaules, c'est normal. Tu verras un jour, tu aimeras un garçon comme ta maman aime ton papa.

-Je n'aime pas les garçons.

-Ca viendra.

Le couple se sépara alors un peu et se tourna vers eux.

-J'avais oublié qu'ici nous ne pouvions jamais être tranquilles, lança la jeune femme en riant.

William rit à son tour, puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la petite fille qui avança vers eux.

-Ton parrain t'as offert ton cadeau? Lança la jeune femme.

-Oui, répondit la petite fille en leur montrant la poupée qu'elle avait reçu, elle s'appelle Gladys. On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant?

-Nous y allons, lança William en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit aussitôt, une autre surprise t'y attend.

La petite fille sourit largement et donna sa seconde main à la jeune femme et tous les trois quittèrent le bureau en saluant les hommes qui s'y trouvaient encore.

Côte à côte, l'inspecteur Brakenreid et l'officier Crabtree regardèrent la petite famille quitter le bâtiment. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que jamais ils ne puissent assister à cette scène. Mais les prières de William avaient été entendues cinq années plus tôt. Il avait cette famille qu'il avait tant désiré. Cette nuit d'aout avait été un cauchemar et les jours qui suivirent une véritable épreuve pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Après des nuits et des jours entiers où il avait veillé sur elle, craignant à chaque instant que la mort ne l'emporte, Julia s'était réveillée. Elles étaient saines et sauves. Toutes les deux. Sa fille Victoria et son épouse, Julia. Ce qu'il avait de plus cher sur cette Terre.

FIN


End file.
